Prince and Princess
by 4ever-a-fairy
Summary: Have you ever lost someone? And if you have, have you looked for her? Did you find the one that you thought she was only your friend? now, that you are stuck in this cursed place with her, will you fall in love with her? And as for the end... do you regret you did? The secrets of this land and the escape needs a sacrifice. Are you ready? not so good summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you will enjoy it! I am not American so I will beg you to excuse my grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Well, hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Memories

_She was 4 and she was wandering all alone in the innermost of the wood. The spots of light that were shining on the grassy ground through the tall trees played and walked along with her small and curious steps. She stopped when she saw a boy about her age playing with some kind of toys and making funny noises while sitting down. He suddenly stopped as well when he realized he was watched. He raised his face and saw a little girl about his age with blond little hair that was shining like gold in the warm light. Her big brown eyes had tears in corners which meant she cried. She had her finger on her lip while she looked at his pink hair. After a few minutes in silence when they gazed in each other's eyes, she broke the silence giggling sweetly. Then a heavy noise of an army with maybe one hundred of knights came closer and closer. The little girl looked in the direction of the noise, then she started running. The boy looked puzzled as she got further and further. All he could understand while the army passed near him, running in the fugitive's way, was that she tried to get away from them. _

Natsu was sitting on a red, royal couch by the fire, looking at the snow that was falling slowly through the cold window. It was weird to have snow, here in The Kingdom of Fire, but The Kingdom of Snow had fallen in the war against The Kingdom of Water, and Natsu was a good friend of the princess of the snow, so he decided that his father's kingdom should go into mourning. He was sad that this happened, but he liked snow. Mourning was white for the Kingdom of Snow.

Then he decided he should cheer up everybody, but he didn't really know how. He remembered again how he met _her. _It was summer . Little did he know back then…

_The next day she was again in the same forest, looking for a specific someone. She turned around like hundred times only to see the same pink hair as the day before. Then finally she smiled happily and walked closer to a little boy that seemed to sleep on the soft grass. She tapped his shoulder shy and waited for a reply. He turned around sleepy to face the one who woke him up. When he saw her, he asked confused:_

''_W-Who are you?''_

_The girl smiled._

''_Oh, I know!'' he said smiling as well. ''You're the girl from yesterday! Why were you trying to run from those soldiers? Did they do anything to you?''. He waited for her answer, but she just looked at him with her big and innocent eyes._

''_What's wrong? You can't speak?'' he asked. She nodded slowly .''Why?'' he asked again, but the answer didn't come. ''Anyway, why are you here? You can really get in trouble if the royal army is following you again.''_

_She laughed. ''What? What's funny?''. She raised her finger showing his hair. ''What's so funny about my hair?'' he said angry. ''Do you have any idea who you are talking to?''. She stopped smiling as she looked questioning at him .''I'm Natsu S. Draganeel , the prince of The Kingdom of fire, son of the well-known King Igneel D. Draganeel, also known as The Dragon of Faith and Strength!. Who are you as you dare to laugh at me?''. The girl took out of her little bag an old notebook and wrote slowly something. Then she showed it to the boy._

''_LUCY…'' he read. ''Your name is Lucy? But I was asking for your rank! As you can see, I am a very important person!''. The girl seemed very amused by the boy's behavior. She giggled again while he was talking. Then she started to write again something in her little notebook, After a long while- she just learned how to write- Natsu was able to read:_

''_I ...PRINCES…OF LIGHTING…KINGDON…Huh? You mean you are the princess of The Lightening Kingdom?''said the boy while his face suddenly turned pale. ''Oh crap! I'm sorry I spoke to you like that! I didn't know you are the princess of The Lightening Kingdom…You know, my dad told me he is in really bad relationship with your dad. Please don't tell him, OK?''. Lucy laughed and nodded fast to calm the boy._

''_By the way'' he said'' why are you here, in our kingdom?''. Lucy's face turned sad as she faced the ground. _

''_That's right, you ran away. But why from your own kingdom? Didn't you like it there?''. Lucy's eyes denied it while shaking sadly._

''_I guess they caught you yesterday, didn't they?...You know, you can come to my kingdom! My dad will be more than happy to have you in our family!'' he said with enthusiasm. Lucy seemed so happy with this idea! She thought Natsu would be a great friend…and her only one. She didn't have any at her castle, that's why she came back to see if Natsu was still there and if they could be friends. But as she was going to accept, she heard a voice that threw all her happiness away in the moment she heard it._

''_Princess Lucy! Are you there? Please come out! The king is very worried about you! Princess Lucy!''. _

''_Oh no! They came for you. Don't worry, I will save you, Lucy!'' Natsu said happily as he stood bravely. ''I will come this night at you and I will bring you to my dad, so you can live happy with us! My dad is great! He will love you and you will love him, too! You'll see! All you have to do is put a big, red ribbon at your window and I will find you!''. Lucy wiped out her tears and nodded smiling. Then he easily pushed him, like telling him to go. As he ran, he screamed: ''Keep your window open!''._

Natsu laughed as he remembered how foolish he used to be. He became so easily friends with her and he wanted so much to save her… But…Natsu thought…For so many years he kept on thinking about her. She really was a good friend, though she didn't do much…And as time passed he thought and thought…and now he came to a decision. He wanted to cheer up his people and he wanted to find her. It was more because he wanted to find her so much, it was like he missed her. So he entered the throne room purposeful, and said cheerfully:

''Hey dad,… I'm thinking about having a ball…''

**Hey, I hope you liked it until now. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! I'm back with a new chapter! Don't forget just to ignore my mistakes… Hope you'll enjoy it!**

Chapter 2: Disappointment

_Lucy arrived home along with the hope of escaping and starting a new life with her new best friend. After having a few words with her father that hadn't really seemed to realize she was gone again from the castle, she entered her room happier than anyone would expect after getting in trouble. She found there a maid who was facing the ground a little sad and thinking of the words she could use in her explanations. Lucy sensed that something happened and her smile lost a little if it's usual shine._

''_P-Princess Lucy…'' the maid said.'' Um…I…I am really sorry to tell you this but…well, while you were gone, your majesty's royal cat…She was ill and…you know she didn't have much more to live…'' she said slowly as if that cat really meant something to her. Lucy's face turned pale and tears appeared in her eyes. If she could have spoken, she would've probably just said ''no…''. But Tiger was her beloved cat, the only animal that she loved so much. She tried to wipe her tears, but others would just come and replace them. She just went slowly to her bed, sitting on it's verge as she kept on crying for the poor kitty. But, she thought, now that the one thing that kept her from leaving the castle was gone, she would be more than happy just to leave them behind._

_Night fell slowly. No matter how much she wished hours would pass faster, the clock would move just slower. She thought she got over it, but she realized she was still crying in the dark night. The bright moon formed shadows on her walls that just made feel even more uncomfortable and afraid. Now she cried because she was afraid, too. Even her own sobs seemed to be a little scary. She pulled her eiderdown over her head. All her crying made her fall asleep fast, and soon she didn't hear anything anymore when she started to fall into the abyss of dreams…or nightmares. _

_Suddenly, a loud noise woke her up to see the pillow wet. But that didn't matter for her because she was more concerned about that sound that really scared her. Lucy's heart started beating faster and she barely breathed. Her child imagination lead her to monsters that were in her room and wanted to eat her. She closed really hard her eyes, waiting for something as she heard steps getting closer and closer to her bed. Then she felt a little hand on her shaking her easily._

''_Lucy?...'' she heard a whispering voice. She calmed down fast as she realized it was Natsu. He had a pretty big wound on his face, which meant he fought with the guards. She got off her bed, wiped out her tears and looked at him purposeful. It only passed a few hours from the midnight._

''_Are you ready?'' he asked smiling. She nodded. ''Then follow me!'' he said jumping off the window. For a moment, Lucy thought he just fell from the third floor of the castle, bun when she saw him on a rope that he tied up for her when they were going down, she suddenly came back to reality. Hardly, she just managed to stay hung on the rope by the other side of her room. Natsu whispered in the dark, telling her to hurry up before someone would find them. She whimpered when she saw all the way down. Natsu sighed, climbed up to her and told her to get on his back. She first shook her head because it was to risky and she didn't want to die. But finally, the little Lucy had to agree, and after a lot of effort, feet in eyes and ''ouch'' -es, Natsu was going down the rope like a little pro, barely breathing because Lucy was squeezing him. His burden was double now, he was still a little boy, but it was OK since he was doing this for his friend. Through the dark woods, it was a little hard again because she was really afraid. This was again a new obstacle._

''Invitation:

Prince Natsu S. Draganeel of The Kingdom of Fire is inviting the princesses from all Kingdoms along with their princes to a royal ball at the Fire Kingdom's court. The ball will take place on XXXX, by the midnight . . He shall be delighted by your noble presence.

His Highness,

The King.''

The atmosphere in the castles all around the world changed from the moment the invitations arrived to the princesses. Natsu was known as a bishie among the princes, so no lucky girl that received the invitation was ever going to miss such an opportunity to meet the son of the Dragon of Faith and Strength. The royal dressmakers were wanted more than ever in every palace. Everything had to be perfect! But Natsu was maybe the most easy-going person in the world. The preparations for the ball were all done very fast and he just relaxed until the big event. But for him seemed more like a big meeting with his old friend. He just thought everything is going to be OK and everybody is going to be pleased.

The big night finally arrived. Everybody was gathered in the big ballroom talking to each other happily about this exciting event. Suddenly, the lights turned off, and silence slept among the dark. Some princesses whispered a little afraid. Then one by one little candles lit up making a circle around the huge room. An enormous dragon of fire came out of nowhere scaring some of them and started spinning in circles above everybody's heads, making the smiles and sparkling eyes look like gold. Everybody was watching amazed by the show. A loud, heavy and yet soft voice sounded from every corner of the castle, making it vibrate.

''WELCOME!''. Everybody started to clap and to acclaim as the lights came back to normal and as Natsu was going down the stairs with his arms raised as for a big hug. He smiled from the bottom of his heart for everyone that was there. But as people started a conversation with him, his eyes were secretly looking for her.

_Both of them were panting when they arrived at the castle. Lucy was trembling with every corner of her body. She was cold, afraid and nervous. But Natsu was happy. The sun already arose a few minutes ago, so probably half of the castle was already awake. He entered the front gates running and holding Lucy by her hand. He passed by a sleepy servant that whispered ''Y-Your highness?'' when he saw the little prince running __**into**__ the castle in the first hour of the day dragging a stranger, while Natsu used to wake up at 9 or 10. It was already too much for him, so he probably though he was still dreaming or something. Natsu entered his father's work room smiling, while saying: ''Father, father, let's take Lucy in our family! I know you will love her! She is a great friend! And..''_

''_Whoow- whoow! Hold it! I can't understand a thing that you say. Calm down!''_

_Natsu told him how he met Lucy and that she wanted to leave her home and he said she could live with them, but when the king heard she is from The Kingdom of Lightening he smacked his son. That's when he finally stopper talking. _

''_How dare you do such a thing, Natsu! I told you I am a step away from a war with her father. This is the only thing he was waiting for to start one. Look at the people that are fighting for this kingdom!''. Some injured men were standing speechless in the king's office. '' One day they will be you people, son! This country is my child and I am not going to let it be ruined by the foolishness of my other one. Just because you made a friend, that doesn't mean you can sacrifice my and one day your kingdom!''. The king knelt to face his son at his height. Maybe you don't understand this now, but you will someday. For now I have to ask your little friend to forgive me if she is disappointed, but I can not tolerate a friendship between you two. Don't worry, princess, I give you my word that you will arrive safely home along with a letter of apologizes for your father. I am sorry, but you can't see my son ever again. Just maybe in a day when war will pass away. And that goes for you too, son!'' said the man with a harsh look on his face._

_Lucy's eyes were full of tears and Natsu's as well. He wasn't able to say a word, but Lucy's eyes said enough for both. They were sad. They were angry because their dreams were killed with cold blood. Not only the fact that they can't be together everyday, but now they can't see each other ever again. All she thought she gained was lost and it hurt that she actually made a special bond with him, a strong friendship that they never thought it could be so easily blown away. So…it was over, huh? It was short…wasn't it?_

Beautiful ladies everywhere that kept their eyes on him hoping he would notice them. They were from every corner of the world, and they all came especially for him. Yes, they had a great time, they made new friends and met a lot of new great people, but he was the main idea of the ball for them. They sighed sadly with a smile on their faces because they knew he was looking for someone else. A woman always knows when a man is looking her or someone else. Lucky her! they thought. Guess it's not meant to be. But the problem was that he was a acting a little weird. His eyes were looking for her for a long time. His heart stopped a moment when he realized he had to accept the situation… She wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thanks 4 your wonderful reviews! You made me really happy. I think I am updating daily for now… so enjoy this chapter! Teeheee…**

Chapter 3: Negative

Natsu has been a little nostalgic and obviously sad since the ball. He didn't get why she wasn't there. He sometimes thought she got married or something, so she was a queen now, not a princess anymore. Or maybe something happened to the letter, so she didn't receive it in time or not at all. Many things kept on bothering him, but the one he was really bothered by and didn't let him sleep at night was that something could have happened to her. He was chased by nightmares in which he saw a little carriage attacked by wolves or bandits or murderers and a cute quiet girl killed in a slough of blood.

The ball cheered the whole world, the whole world except for himself. The King couldn't help but to observe his silence and sadness. But he half guessed why and half got It all wrong. Then one day he visited his son's room, founding him silent as always.

''Hey son! Can I come in?'' asked cheerfully.

''Do I have any other choice?'' the young man said with a smile on his face. ''Just kidding, come in!''

The old man sat on a chair next to Natsu.

''I guess I'll just get to the point….'' Said the King after a long moment of silence.'' Since the ball you look a lot different. You are not your cheerful self anymore. I thought you wanted to have one.''

''Yeah, well… I wasn't quite happy of what I found there..''

''Why are you saying this? There were a lot of beautiful ladies there and a lot of great gentlemen! Look, I really think… well, I think you got in depression because of a girl, isn't that right?''

Natsu was really surprised when he heard that. He started to pay a little more attention to his father. After all, he was right…in this situation…

''I know that you are aware of the beauty of those princesses. But I think you were thinking about only one the whole time…''

Wha… how did he know? thought Natsu.

''I think…'' said the King slowly having the whole attention in the world of his son.

''You fell in love with one of them!'' the old man said giving his son the biggest smile he could ever make along with a friendly, but really powerful punch that send the amazed young man flying into the close wall. Then the King started laughing.

'' N-No father…'' Natsu said raising from the ground painfully. '' You go it all wrong! I didn't fall in love with anybody!''

''What do you mean? That's the only explanation!'' he said still smiling, but a little confused.

''It's true that it's about a girl, but I didn't fall in love with her or anybody else! She just used to be my friend…''

Then it hit the King. The Lightening Kingdom's Lucy Heartfillia. She was the only one that didn't come at the ball. And he slowly remembered how she used to be his son's friend. In fact, she was the only friend at his age he had ever had.

''That Lucy, isn't it?'' he said, any scent of smile being erased from his face.'' She was one little trouble maker''. Natsu's face was supposed to turn red with anger and he should've screamed at his father at the sound of his words about his past best friend… but in stead he kept his calm, he had no reason not to be calm. In stead, his eyes rolled down at the ground. In stead, he whispered to his father:

''I know…''

_It was autumn. Natsu was crying because it was only his fault that his beloved mother was dead. It was only his fault that thousands of people that had hopes and dreams were dead. He met once a soldier that was really nice. He thought Natsu little tricks when fighting with the sword and he was funny, they spent a lot of time together. He used to tell Natsu about his dreams. He wanted to move to a silent village, to meet his family and friends again, then to travel around the world, like his father did. All day long, he talked about his adventures, well not all of them being true, but the little boy listened fascinated and that was worth all. Natsu wanted to help him with his dreams. Then one day, Natsu was sad. The man asked his little friend what was bothering him and he told him everything about Lucy and his father. _

_But, as the King said….well, the war came…and he was gone right before Natsu's eyes. He infiltrated in the fight. He took everything as a game. He was so stupid! He knew almost noting about war and fighting and he could have been killed. He was fighting right beside his friend. Well, he was too small and no one seemed to notice him, so he was not really fighting._

''_Natsu! What are you doing here? The soldier asked angry and worried for the little boy as he pulled his sword out of an enemy knight._

''_I came to help you!'', said the boy in an armor of his size and a smile on his face._

''_You're 4! How can you help me? Get back in the castle right now before someone notices you and kills you!''_

''_How dare you speak to me like that! I'm the prince! And I'm almost 5!''_

''_Cut the crap out! I don't care who you are! Get in NOW!'' , he said turning around to face the boy._

''_NO! I want to help! It's my fault this happened, so I want to help!''_

''_You will only do worse! Now get outa' here before I kill you myself!''_

''_You dare!'' said the little boy with his tongue out._

_But what came next, Natsu could never ever forget. _

_A knight…_

_A sword…_

_And blood…a lot of blood…_

_His heart stopped as he saw his friend's eyes wide open and blood coming out of his mouth and chest. He could hear his own heart beating then slowly and his feet weak, very weak. As if it was the first time, he saw the whole picture. Men dying… his father's people dying one by one… screams and swords fighting, inhuman roaring of hate and killing thirst. Corpses everywhere…pain ran all through his body… Then he fell on his knees near his friend that was making huge efforts to stay alive._

''_No…'', he cried.'' No….this is all my fault… If only I hadn't met Lucy…this didn't have to happen…''another knight seemed to be the only one that noticed Natsu by now. He got closer and raised his sword in the air. The dark clouds that gathered were keeping all the light away from earth. Natsu realized he was targeted and turned around to see the one that was going to kiss him. He was afraid, but he thought this is what he deserved. So he closed his eyes waiting for the impact. Everything happened in a second. He didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes widely and tears fell like a waterfall on his dirty cheeks. But also drops of blood fell on his cheeks. _

_He saved him… _

_Through his huge efforts of staying alive, he found the power to cover his little friend and to receive a second fatal hit with the bloody sword of the enemy. While this happened, someone from their side killed the murderer._

''_N…N..o…'' said the brave knight as he tried to keep his eyes open and made enormous efforts this time to speak. ''D…Don't …say t-that…''._

_Natsu was watching horrified as he could not say a single word and as he was barely breathing while crying._

''_D…Don't…give up on her…'' were his last words as his trembling stopped once and for all, his eyes closed and his body started to fall from the hug he gave to Natsu._

_All the dreams he had…all the dreams he told Natsu about were ruined by Natdu himself, just like Natsu's were ruined…His mother got ill from a decease of the dead because she was helping the nurses since she had a little experience, and after a few months…she died._

_Since that day, Natsu realized what a fool he was playing around with the lives of other people and how dangerous his friendship with Lucy was._

_But his last words were ''Don't give up on her''. Meeting with Lucy would have been the last things he would have done, but those were his beloved friend and savior's last precious words. And Natsu really cared for Lucy. So that was the reason he decided to find her. It was a little shameful that he has done this only now, but he didn't know how to find her… Plus the two Kingdoms had just fought! How could he just go at their court and say ''I want to be friends with our daughter''… no, he had to meet her with a specific reason…_

''…And that's why I wanted a ball…''Natsu said with a low voice to his father who was listening thoughtful to his the prince's story.

''So you still want to meet her..?'' said the king with a painful voice. ''Then I am really sorry, but you had to tell me this a little earlier…''

''What so you mean?...''

''My son, '' he said with a purposeful, but sad voice.'' You will be getting married soon.''

The shocked young man didn't have time to say anything, because an old man entered the room.

''Sire, ''he said.'' There is a gentleman who would like to see his young highness. He says he is from The Lightening Kingdom, prince Laxus Heartfillia.''

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter. But there won't be any next if you don't review! Sorry for the mistakes I made in the last one. I don't really check, I don't have enough time. And now I have even less, so this chapter will be probably a little shorter. I'm sorry. Oh, yeah, there was a little misunderstanding last time about the story being yaoi. Laxus has nothing to do with Natsu's marriage! He is just paying a visit, you will see why in this chapter. So, enjoy it!**

Chapter 4:

Natsu was a little confused about what he just heard. But he immediately thought of Lucy when he heard about The Kingdom of Lightening. He stood up ready to follow the servant, considering this more important than his marriage.

''Father, we will talk about this later.'', he said.

''I'm afraid there is nothing to talk about, my son.'', the old man said with a deep voice.'' Everything is decided and arranged!''

''What? Don't you think I have the right to decide who I will be spending the rest of my life with?''

''…No…not this time…''

Natsu was a little shocked, but he new he could do nothing. Following the servant, he left the room without a word. In a warm room, a tall man with a very well-built body and short blond hair was looking through a window quietly. Natsu's heart started to beat fast. He knew he came from the same place Lucy was and he was almost sure he brought news about her.

As soon as he noticed the fire prince, the man made a reverence and saluted politely. Natsu did as well and they both set down.

''What brings you here, my friend?'' , the young man said with a smile on his face?

''As your highness maybe already noticed, my sister, Lucy Heartfillia, missed at your ball.''

''Yes, you are right. And I couldn't find any reason why this happened. All the things that came to my mind were about horrible accidents that could kept her from giving me the pleasure of seeing her highness. I truly hope nothing happened to her.'', said Natsu a little worried by the prince's face.

''I had wished as well that nothing happened to her…'', he said slowly, giving his host a horrible feeling like his whole world suddenly dropped.

''W-What happened…to her?''

''And this is also the reason why I personally came here to tell you this. We can't hide it any more…Prince Natsu, if you please…this is a secret that will only be between you, us and your father.''

Natsu understood right away and he send all the butlers and maids from the room to work.

''So what happened?, he said with painful voice.

''It was after the war…'' Laxus said facing the ground.'' She thought it was all her fault that this terrible fight had to take place. She was feeling very uncomfortable and guilty the next days, but I thought first that the reason was he war. I didn't pay much attention to my own sister'', he said tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.''… I was to busy to follow my father when he taught me for I was going to be the following king. Nobody was paying attention to her more than the need. The maids were just helping her with her daily needs, but she was not looked after in her free time. Then one day she disappeared. Everybody was used to her running away. She was a fugitive, after all. But when years passed and we still couldn't find her, I realized that was the reason she was feeling guilty. She was planning this the whole time. And I was to busy to see that. We don't even know if she is still alive…. We hid this because my father was too ashamed of her.'', he said looking now angry.'' In stead of being worried, he was ashamed that she run away in stead of paying the price for her sins. He never realized she was to king and innocent to stay with him. He never realized she was running away from him. And now…she is gone… it's a little to late to say this, indeed, but I can say that it took me a while to accept it. She is not here anymore…'

Natsu was so crushed for the prince and for his friend, that he didn't know what to say. But…

''..she isn't dead, right? I mean you don't know if she is dead!'', he said suddenly happy.'' Cheer up, my friend!''

''How can I cheer up? For 16 years we've been looking for her, but we didn't find her.''

''Then I will!''

Laxus looked at the young man and saw his determined eyes. It was imposible…

''Maybe you didn't look with your hearts in your quest! If you didn't search in every corner of the sea, that means you didn't look good enough, if you didn't shouted her name in the desert, that means you didn't look for her at all! Come with me and we will find her for sure!''

''I see you are very determined.''

'' Your sister was very dear to me. And she still is. I won't just sit down doing nothing while I know that she may be still alive, needing my help.''

'' But what would you do if you find her dead?''

''I would bury her and I will forgive myself because I know I searched her.''

Laxus sighed sadly.

''it's impossible, I'm telling you. I tried, I looked in every kingdom I know.''

''Don't give up so easily!''

''IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!'', Laxus shouted losing his temper.

''Nothing it's impossible. '' Natsu said calmly leaving the prince alone in the room. '' Excuse me, I have to prepare for a long trip.''

Laxus leaned his head on his arms angry about his behavior and whispering ''shit…''.

A huge wolf, his size being like a small elephant, was walking slowly in the dark woods of The Land of Cry, a small country avoided by most of the people that had at least a chicken's brain, out of any Kingdom. It had no population, the people called that part of the world that way because the brave and fool men who adventured on it's land covered with dark forests never came back, and villagers who lived near by the deadline of The Land oh Cry could hear terrifying , desperate cries and bawls in the full-moon nights, which was almost every one. NO ONE ever dared to walk more than one mile in. One adventurer once went two miles in and turned back without a hand and half of his body without his skin. He was horrified of what he saw, that after two days he killed himself because he couldn't bear his nightmares and pain anymore.

But the world didn't know it's little secret that allowed this beautiful young lady to sleep under the shadow of a huge tree in the scary forest everyone was afraid of. The wolf finally arrived it's destination. He spotted the gentle blonde that was breathing silently. He came closer and closer with every step he made. When his nose touched hers, she slowly woke up. Her brown eyes opened and looked into the blue eyes of the grey animal. She wasn't frightened. She smiled and wanted to pet his face, but in stead she gave the fierce animal a little kiss on his nose. She seemed so kind and gentle. Her long hair flown easily in the cold breeze. There was no sun and no blue sky, but she still smiled. Her smile would have charmed any creature in the world, even the creatures from this land. The wolf set down beside her, raising he's huge arm, and showing her a big wound. The girl's expressive eyes showed sadness and commiseration. She missed a couple of minutes to bring a wet old towel. Then she started to take care of the poor animal that was looking at her with his big, almost human eyes.

She knew everything. She knew all the secrets of this cursed place. And she was a part of it, she had no other choice. Her knowledge kept her a prisoner there. She used to cry always, but now she got used to it, not seeing the sun and the blue skies, green grass and trees. She was now…a part of The Land of Cry.

Lucy…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back with the new chapter! Thanks for you reviews. You made me again happy. If you don't understand something, just tell me. It's possible for me not to right the next days. I'm sorry, I have my own reasons…hehe. Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5: Fail**

''**Wait! Natsu! I am talking to you, Natsu!''**

**The King followed his son that was walking away, to the groom. He intended to prepare a horse first of all for his journey. Then he stopped and turned around to face his father.**

''**Father, I am not going to marry. I have much more important things to do for now.''**

''**Don't you dare to oppose my words just because you are my son. I am as well as for everyone your king! And you are going to meet your fiancée in a couple of hours. I was going to tell you this in another manner, but it looks that you left me no other choice but to obligate you to follow my will. You know I am not a fool and I know what I am doing! Now prepare for the meeting.''**

**Natsu was angry. In stead of preparing for this, he started to prepare for his journey. He was ready for a journey of three months in four hours. As well, he was going to bring two strong men with him. But suddenly he was announced of the arrival of the princess. He chose his clothes fast and did the minimum of giving it another brush.**

''**Master?'', an old man's voice could be harked by the other side of his big door. ''Her majesty is waiting for you…''**

''**I'll be there right away!'', he said rushing to finish all he had to do. Soon, he entered a big room without any scent of happiness. Still, he was smiling like a liar.**

**A young blushing beauty caught his eyes. She had beautiful long raven hair and light blue, deep, eyes. Her smile shined in the half dark room and her gorgeous hands were holding a little cup of tea. She faced Natsu as soon as he came in. She has been talking to Igneel the whole time. It was obvious he was proud to have such a ….beyond description lady as his future daughter. Natsu couldn't help but stare at her. Then her pink lips moved svelte as she spoke. Her voice echoed like a song in the young man's ears. His knees weakened when he studied her face and smelled her perfume as she got closer and closer.**

''**It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Natsu S. Draganeel of The Kingdom of Fire.'', she said.**

''**As well it is for me, my lady…'', was all that he was able to say while he was kissing her white hand. She seemed like a gentle puppet made of porcelain. He was afraid he could break her if he is not careful. ''Forgive my rudeness, but I didn't have yet the pleasure to learn much about you. I would be grateful if you would tell me more.''**

**She smiled and giggled charmingly.**

''**Of course! My name is Julie L. Nightmith, I am from The Kingdom of Night, which is suffering serious problems at the moment.''', she said giving the charmed prince a bashful smile.**

''**I see…Julie…what a wonderful name you have!''**

''**Natsu'', said the Fire King to his spelled son.'' Why don't you show this wonderful lady a tour at the castle while I talk with her father real business?'', he also said smiling and winking at him.**

**Natsu blushed maybe for the first time in his life. He gave his father an evil look and then nodded.**

''**That is a great idea! Only if you will, miss Julie.'', the prince said.**

''**Yes, of course, I see this is a great castle. It's like it's almost bigger than the last time I came at the ball!'', she said giggling and almost making Natsu lose his mind. But his thoughts were lead right away to the ball and then to Lucy.**

**He presented her half of the most beautiful things that were putting the court into such a great light. Then suddenly stopped talking when he felt that he is really not in the mood of being a guide. He came back to reality as soon as he remembered his friend. Julie was such a wonderful person. She told him funny things that happened to her along her happy life. She was a great interlocutor. You could not get bored in her company. She was funny, sincere, cheerful and most of all, beautiful. She was also the one who broke the silence then.**

''**So we're getting married, aren't we?'', she said blushing and with a small smile on her face that was glowing in the light of the sunset.**

**Natsu was a little surprised. It really came unexpected. He did not want to answer, so he remained silent.**

''**You don't want, do you?'', she said avoiding his look.**

**He looked at her even more surprised. He gently put his finger under her chin and raised her head so he can see her beautiful eyes. He noticed they had little tears in corners and her painful and sad look made his heart ache. He just now realized the smile she had when she asked the question was sad, really sad. As he was taller than her, he could gaze in her look and her in his.**

**She loved him. She has been loving him from the moment he entered that room. But she knew his heart didn't share hers. And that hurt very much.**

''…**no…I'm sorry…'', he whispered smiling sadly.**

**A long moment of heavy silence floated in the air as if it took years. **

''…**go…'', she said.**

''**What?'', Natsu asked surprised not for the first time by this mysterious lady that was hiding her face.**

''**I know you want to find her…'', she said again. Then she raised her head and looked at him with the most wonderful smile he saw in his life.'' …So go and don't make her wait for you anymore!''.**

**Natsu's eyes were shaking. He couldn't believe that even if she loved him he said such a thing. He had no idea how she knew about Lucy, but it didn't matter. Now was the perfect moment.**

**He kissed her cheek as he knew what sacrifice she was doing. She had every right to have him. She could have done everything she wanted, but in stead she choose to let him go. She…cared…after all.**

''**Thank you…'', he whispered as he fondled her face. Then in a second he was gone. She thrust her hand in his direction as if she suddenly changed her mind. But he was gone… she fell on her knees and started to cry silently. It hurt so much, but she did what she was supposed to do. She still felt his touch on her cheek. Then she smiled sadly thinking about him. Somewhere, in the view of that terrace, a black horse ridden by a happy young man between two other men was going further and further as night fell.**

**His journey started at night. It was perfect. Nobody was going to recognize the prince. He was happy and his heart was beating fast while the wind was blowing heavily in his face. After an hour he reached The Kingdom of Lightening. He took a break there. Nobody was tired, not even the horses, but he wanted to visit Laxus. He finally arranged with him an immediate meeting where he told him about his intentions. He gave him another chance to find his sister along him. But he didn't accept the offer, with not known reason. Natsu stood up telling the prince that he is leaving then without him. In his voice there was a scent of sadness.**

**When he was about to leave the room where the two of them met, Laxus stopped Natsu at the last moment.**

''**Look…I thought a lot about telling you or not. I didn't know if you were really going to look for her. But I guess I'll still tell you. It's… I mean it's risky. Very risky…''**

''**What? What do you mean?''**

''**The Land of Cry… have you ever heard of it?''**

''**Yeah, a few times before. But I don't know much. I only know it's very dangerous.''**

''**No, it's not dangerous. It's impossible. It's impossible to get in there. We… we tried, but it's just impossible to get in there.''**

''**So what? What do you mean?''**

''**I don't know if I should tell you...''**

''**Don't be stupid! Tell me!''**

''**You don't get it! If I tell you it's like killing you!''**

''**Words can't kill me, Laxus, my friend!'', Natsu said indifferent.**

''…**We didn't look there…''**

**He suddenly realized what Laxus was talking about. He knew Natsu was going to find her no matter what, but going to The Land of Cry was pure suicide. Then the two kept a moment of silence.**

''**Give me the directions.''**

''**You are not really going there, are you?''**

**Natsu looked at Laxus beyond peradventure and really serious. This was better than any reply.**

**Laxus sighed and thought that he was really going to regret this.**

**Natsu returned after a couple of minutes to the two knights who were waiting for their master. They all left then. The prince was a lot quieter than before. **

**The moon was up on the sky. It was shining the earth guiding the three men through thick forests and dark villages. Hours passed slowly. He sometimes was about to fall asleep, when he suddenly would wake up before falling from the horse. They ran all night, only with small breaks for the horses to rest. It took a lot to reach the first village on their way. It was already the noon of the next day. They found out they were in The Kingdom of Sun. It was really hot, so they took the first real break of a few hours, when they ate, slept and finally continued their way to The Land of Cry. **

**To short the story, they reached after a week. The sky was turning grey and Natsu realized it was full of dark clouds, but it looked like it was it's real color. From far it could have been seen a black forest full of tall, scary trees. Then as closer as they got, Natsu was more and more nervous. **

**They were there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry for this late update. I kinda had a lot of things to do... Yeah, so as you can see I changed the summary. I though it wasn't so good. Thanks for your reviews, though there weren't many. And about the mistakes I made this whole time, I am really really sorry! Please don't mind them. Now... I want to thank Ancalon for giving me a great advice of the two following names: Lancelot and Fancypants. Well, it'll be a little sad for Fancypants to have suca a name so I am going to add one more. **

**I think that's all... ENJOY IT!**

''So… I guess we're here…'' Natsu said, his eyes measuring the height of the black trees.

''Master… Are we going in now?''

''No, not yet. I first have to do a lot of things. Like….knowing you better.''

The knights seemed surprised by his words.

''If we are going in there are big possibilities that we are not turning back. I want you to know that if we are adventuring in here and die we are doing this as fools. We know what big risk we're taking, they told us not to go, but we didn't listen to them. It isn't going to be their fault if we don't come back, it would be only ours and no one is going to be responsible but us. We came here by our own will even if we know that we won't turn back and we are stupid fools that we are doing this. You know as well as I do. If we die, we aren't dying as heroes but as fools. This is reality.''

The two of them didn't really get what was the meaning of all of this, but they kept silent. They were obviously demoralized. Natsu had a sad face, almost as he was going to cry.

''But what's the worth of doing this if we know this, you think. Well my friends… we don't know if we don't try. We won't know if we will reach our goal. My goal. I know it was not your choice to follow me. Maybe you even denied to come, but you were forced by me.''

Natsu was trembling.

''But we will do our best. We will try until we die. Maybe we are fools, but we will give proof that we are brave. You should know that if we aren't scared, we aren't brave. So it's all right to be scared.''

It was crystal clear that the two were shaking with fear. The three of the actually.

''And most importantly…maybe it's not much…but I want you to know that whatever will happen…whatever we will be going through…you will always be heroes in my eyes.''

Natsu gave them a large smile while tears were falling down his cheeks. The knights looked into his eyes and felt the heavy words ringing in their ears. They finally got the meaning of the prince's speech.

''So I want to know more about you as a last thing I am going to do. Cause' today we either die either win and accomplish our goal. I don't want to give you wrong ideas, because probably stronger men ventured down here…and they didn't make it.''

After a long silent time, the black haired man spoke with heavy and low words.

''Sir…if I may start…''

''Please do…''

''My name is Lancelot Gowlend and I am 30 years old. My family died in an assault of the enemy a few years ago. The only thing that abided for me is my beloved daughter. She the only thing that I love most in this world and the only regret I would have if I die. I… think this is enough.''

''Lancelot… I would like to write a letter to my father so your daughter will be in good hands.''

''Thank you My Lord.'', said the happy man.

''I am Almegir Fancypants…'', said the blood red haired man blushing a little.'' I come from The Kingdom of Sin, that is not so far away from The Kingdom of Stars. I moved here because of a family secret that… I am sorry My Lord…I'd rather take in grave with me.''

''I respect your requirement, Almegir. I will not ask for more.''

''That is all I will say.''

''Well then, I am Natsu Draganeel. I came here willing to find a lost friend who is more that possible to be here, on this land. I do not know how she got in there, but I know that I will do whatever it takes to find her.''

''But Sir, how comes you are so sure that she is here?''

''The Lightening Kingdom's men searched for 16 years everywhere and I trust these men for they won the war against my father's men. This is the only place they didn't .''

''Then I guess he is here.''

''Actually it's _she._''

The men looked at the prince a little surprised.

''Then isn't she more than a friend, Sire?'', Lancelot asked shy.

''More than a friend? I've only known her for two days, a few hours sixteen years ago. How can she be more than a friend? But she is my friend and I have an honor due for her. As a friend and as a prince I have the duty to find her.''

Lancelot sighed for he realized Natsu never tasted true love. But he knew he will. How could he search just as a duty? To put his life in the line for a simple possibility.

''My friends…''Natsu whispered, his face turning pale after a while. ''My friends…it's almost time…''

His voice sounded like a big crack in the worriers' hearts.

''I shall write the letter and then we will go…''

Time passed slowly. Every beat of their hearts echoed through their heavy breathing. The letter soon found it's place in the shocked man's arms that was in the nearby village. He just suddenly found himself facing three men with tears in their eyes and with shaking voices that told him that they are going to The Land of Cry. He slowly came back to Earth and thought amazed that they are totally different from the men that went there before. Those were confident and were ready to swear they will came out alive. No. The three were afraid, so brave. They maybe had a possibility to survive a little longer, but it was impossible to come out alive. Along with some other messages for the people from home he got from them, he walked in his little house feeling sad and nostalgic.

Natsu's steps left burned grass behind. He was incredibly nervous and scared. He stopped when it took less than two feet to enter the forest. He turned around to face his mates.

''This is it, my friends! We either die, either survive. But remember. You will always be heroes. If not for others, then for me. With all what it takes we will fight. It was nice to meet you Lancelot and Almegir. Now…let's go!''

She was choosing plants. Medical plants for the injured animals. She also found some beautiful flowers that she picked up and made a cute crown of them. Her short rags that seemed once to be a dress were gently touched by a wolf's nose. Her surprised eyes faced his. He opened his mouth and his white teeth could be easily seen. You did not want to get in this guy's way. Then, he did what you would have never guessed he did. He spoke with a kind voice.

''Lucy'', he said. '' I was looking for Aries. Have you seen h…''

The wolf suddenly stopped and raised in a half of a second his head and sharpen his ears. Lucy was rather scared than curious of the animal's sudden reaction. Her eyes were asking him what's wrong. He looked in a specific direction as if he saw a ghost. Then in another second he was gone, but not before telling the beautiful young woman with a killing voice:

''Someone just entered the forest.''

The girl froze. She knew what he was talking about. As her face turned pale, she slowly remembered how many times she tried to convince her friends not to kill anymore. But everything was just in vain. This was the first time she was actually going to… hear… how someone who entered The Land of Cry was being punished. She was scared. Very scared. She didn't want someone to be killed.

It passed many minutes as she heard screams and as she trembled with fear. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She started to cry and to shake every time a horrible shout would reach her ears. It was quite a long way to the sacrifice place, but Lucy heard everything.

Her heart was beating like crazy. Her hands were sweating. All her body was sweating. She waited trembling and waited and waited until she could not wait anymore. Lucy raised from the ground purposeful but scared to death by her decision.

She… was going… to ….save…them.

Her weak feet were moving fast as she was running toward the place where the noise came from. She was almost there and she could see the shape of her huge wolf along with other beasts standing on his back feet ready to give a man that was laying down half dead a fatal hit. That was all she was able to see before she jumped in front of her wolf with her arms raised. In that moment she realized she either will die, either she will only be hit a little hard.

_Normal POV:_

The three men entered the forest. Within the first step, Natsu was able to see how heavy the air was and how hard was to breathe. It was really dark. The sun didn't exist in there. It seemed really foggy though there wasn't any fog. The smell of death hit the three from the very beginning. They kept their swords raised, and Almegir kept his bow and arrows ready. The silence drove you crazy. With every step they made, they felt as if they were watched and followed. But it was only their imagination. It's not like anyone was waiting for them to come. For 16 years nobody dared to step in and then it was only Lucy. But they thought they must be ready for anything.

They walked in slowly a pretty long way, and they were a little surprised that nothing hit them. But he was just waiting for the perfect moment. Then he jumped. Natsu saw horrified an enormous beast above his head targeting Lancelot. In the interval of a half of a second, Lancelot was on the ground with a scream of pain. Blood was coming out of his chest. The wolf had pulled his fangs in there. He was just about to hit a second time in the man's neck when he growled with pain feeling an arrow running through his ribs. Everything happened so fast, Nastu only had time to approach the beast and was just about to hit it, when another one, a lion, hit his feet from the back. Lancelot was more fighting to raise up while dodging wolf's attacks. Almegir was preparing his second arrow. A puma showed up from nowhere along with a tiger and a bear and they all jumped on the archer. Screams. Of animals and humans. A fire explosion lit up the dark and four animals were down. Natsu had his entire body on fire and was fighting with all his strength against the beast that kept on coming and taking them by surprise. His feet were wounded, but he didn't seem to care very much.

Time passed along with animal bodies. But they kept on coming. The three were fighting with all they got. But the beasts were smart. They seemed to have a strategy. While some kept Natsu and Almegir busy with fighting, five or six just jumped on Lancelot. He become vulnerable soon. Natsu didn't know what to do. His heart was beating extremely fast, but he managed to notice his friend's status. He became angry because he wasn't able to get rid of the damn beasts to help his friend. All he did was to scream his name as he saw Lancelot was slowly covered with animals. He saw as they were biting. They were biting him like some hungry dinosaurs. Natsu saw desperately how pieces of the man's clothing jumped in the air along with blood and pieces of human flash. He shouted and moved his sword even faster and fire exploded from his body throwing the beasts away. He slowly approached his friend that was being eaten.

''LANCELOOOTT! LANCELOOOOOOT!''. Natsu was fighting like an animal with his eyes wide opened to reach the knight that was dying in front of his eyes under the bunch of beasts. He felt he was going insane.

''LAAAANCEEEELOOOOOOOTT!'' was his last scream before he realized he was trembling under the weigh of the idea one of his men and friends… was dead. Almegir was also trying all this time to reach his friend, but as Natsu, he was helpless.

''Master watch out!'', he shouted.

Natsu turned around to see a she-lion jumping on him with her mouth wide open, showing her fangs to the lost prince. He didn't have enough time to dodge. He just felt a heavy body flinging him on the ground and a horrible pain down his left shoulder to his heart that made him scream desperate. Then the lion raised one of it's hands preparing to hit and with the other one leaned on the young man. Natsu suddenly felt another hit that brought with it a horrible feeling of lacerated skin on his face that made him constrict his eyes and make efforts not to shout again with pain.

And so, the hits came one after another making the prince suffer like he never did and making him keep on screaming defenseless. Almegir saw him. While he fought he made a decision. His life wasn't so important as Natsu's. He dropped his weapon and took his bow. The two beasts he was fighting got advantage of this and prepared to hit him for the last time, because ha was weak, he wouldn't be able to resist.

And the arrow flew right in the lion that was killing Natsu. In wasn't needed more than a hit to kill the beast. In Natsu's eyes appeared tears as he saw her falling hit by an arrow and his friend falling as well with a smile on his face.

''Thank you my friends…'', Natsu thought knowing the two sacrificed for him. As a last thing to do, Natsu managed to gather fire around him to make another explosion. The animals were dead. Finally…

Yet, he knew there were going to come more. But for now he needed to rest for he was going to die if not. He trailed off to a tree groaning. He only managed to move a meter, when he suddenly heard a growling behind him.

It was the wolf. It had been fighting this whole time. But he only showed himself to Natsu now. He turned around and saw the ugly beast raising in it's back feet slowly. Natsu was losing a lot of blood. He started to see even more fog than before. He was trembling as he knew this was his end. The forest was getting darker and darker. All his magic power was gone a long time ago. He had nothing and he was even losing his life. It didn't matter if the wolf was going to kill him now. He would die anyway. But… he was kinda excepting for this. His mind started to hurt if he tried to think. It easily turned blank. He started not to hear anything and he felt his body weaken so much, that he slowly fell to the ground. This was the end. His heart slowed it's beatings.

All he managed to see was a beautiful blond girl that came running in front of him and stopped the fatal hit that Natsu was supposed to receive.

Then…his eyes closed and his heart stopped once and for all.

**Soooooo? How was it? Please review! I like long reviews as well, so please tell me what you think! I am opened to advices so please say anything that crosses your mind! And also if you don't understand something! Oh, yeah and next chapter will also come late…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, here I am with the next chapter! I know it didn't take long, it took me by surprise, too. I want to thank every single one of you for the reviews! Now... just make sure you'll enjoy it, ok? Oh, yeah! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

But... he woke up. He thought he was dead, but here he stood alive in front of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was laying on a kind of a bed, without any covering. His whole body hurt very bad and he was all covered with old bandages. There wasn't any light in the room he was, but he could see the kind and sweet face of a blond girl who was gently cleaning his face with a wet towel. One of her fingers slipped and touched his cheek, making him shake. She just now noticed he opened his eyes and blushed when she realized he was gazing in her eyes shocked. She gave him a charming smile that made his heart beat faster. It was her…wasn't she?

''L…Lucy…I found you…'', he said softly, still a little dizzy by the wounds he had. The girl slowly placed her fingers on his cold and white lips like telling him to hush.

''I can't believe I found you…They searched for 16 years but…why did I find you?''

Lucy's face turned sad and her eyes easily shook. Who needed words when you had this gorgeous brown eyes?

She places her hand on his forehead. He still had fever. Natsu tried to raise up, but suddenly a pain all over his body made him fall back. Then he remembered everything, the fight, his friends, the wounds, the wolf….and….the girl.

''Lucy…you saved my life…'', he said looking in her eyes. She smiled shyly.

He was so charmed of her beauty and childish. He finally endured all the pain and raised so he can approach her. Surprised, she easily tried to push him back. But she found herself in a warm hug from a trembling wounded body.

''Thank you…'', Natsu whispered in her ear. ''For everything. I am so happy that you are well. I thought I was going to die there, not being able to find you. Look, I always wanted to tell you if I ever met you again that I am sorry because my dad was like that. You know it wasn't your fault the war started…I also thought it was mine, but now I realized…''

Lucy giggled as she used to when they were 4. So Natsu stopped talking. She put her hands on his muscular chest and pushed him back on the pillow. She smiled and Natsu got the message. He needed to rest.

''Um…Lucy? For how long have I been unconscious?'', he asked the young woman.

She showed him three fingers.

''Three days?''

She shook her head. And showed him again three fingers.

''Three weeks…?''

She shook her head again.

''It couldn't be….three months?''

She nodded.

''Three…months….three whole months…''

He just now seemed to notice the bandages he had all around his head, neck, chest, shoulders and hands, tummy and legs. He was only in his underwear.

''You took care of me this whole time?'', he asked amazed.

Lucy blushed really hard as she remembered she had to get him almost naked when she doctored him. She slowly nodded facing the ground.

''Oh! You are amazing! You are really good at it!'', he said making efforts to see the bandages from that position.

Suddenly, the door moved a little allowing someone to come in. Natsu's eyes opened widely. The one who came in was…the wolf.

''You...'', he said. ''Lucy, watch out this is…''

He didn't finish the sentence because he saw the animal fall because of a wound. Lucy ran to him and helped him sit better. She took fast a towel and started to treat the hard breathing animal. Natsu was simply shocked. The wolf turned his face to him while he was attended by the girl. He looked in the boy's eyes with piercing almost human eyes.

''Lucy…'', he spoke with a deep voice, not moving his look from the prince's eyes. '' Do you know this person? He is calling you by your name.''

Lucy slowed down her wiping, then she stopped, glaring in space.

''Lucy… Do you know this person?'', the beast repeated.

She…shook her head.

''I see. Then you have no reason to call a lady by her first name, you human being!'', he said with a heavy voice.

''Lucy? What do you mean you don't know me? We were friends, remember?'', the young man said crushed.'' I know it passed a long time, but I didn't forget you a single day…'', he said his voice weakening with every word he spoke.

On her cheek rolled a tear that she hid in the wolf's fur.

''And this thing was going to kill me… how can you be so friendly with such a beast? And it can speak? Who knows what spell he is under? You are not safe here! How can you even be here? I was almost going to di…''

SLAP!

Natsu suddenly felt how pain flew all over his cheek. She…slapped him? Facing her, he saw she was crying and for the first time he looked deep in her eyes and heart to see a huge burden she carried. Now she was angry too.

He felt so stupid as he saw her running out of the room. He didn't even have the patience to listen to the whole story so he could understand. Natsu raised once more only to look at the ground, suddenly feeling guilty.

The wolf was still looking at the prince keeping silent, until he said loud:

''Yes.''

Natsu turned his attention to the animal.

''Yes, you are right. I_ was_ going to kill you, until the moment she saved you. You should be at least grateful for she not just saved your life from me, but from all of us. Yes, you are right. I _am _a beast for I was cursed. I will be telling you my story later. Yes, you are right. I can speak and I will tell you why in the same story. Yes, you are right. She is not safe here. She was never and she will never be. Now as you know you were right, please allow me to tell you why in the following story. But…''

Natsu was very surprised by the animal's reply to his bad mouthing. And he was shocked by the intelligence it showed.

''B-But?'', Natsu asked him to continue.

''But from the moment you entered this forest you were sentenced.''

He froze.

''Sentenced…?''

''To death.''

In vain. Everything was in vain. It didn't matter if he was saved or not. On this land, being alive or dead was the same thing.

"To…WHY?'', Natsu said shocked.

''It all started one hundred years ago…''

After two hours, the young man found the strength to walk. He walked out of the little room and even walked out of the house. He was moving slowly like an old man. On a bench there was Lucy fallen in thoughts. He came closer and closer and finally managed to sit next to her. He didn't say anything. She didn't look at him, though he noticed him long ago. They both stayed there, not moving an inch and not making a noise.

''I'm sorry…'', Natsu whispered after a long time. ''I didn't know…''

Lucy still didn't react.

''…So I guess we are both stuck in here, aren't we?''

If you heard the story, you would understand why Lucy now decided to know Natsu. She slowly approached him and finally laid her head on his chest.

''You haven't touched a person for a long time, have you?, he said putting his hand on her head and smiling sadly. ''You poor thing…''

She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She cried for real for the first time in many years. She used to do so when she was very small, but she gave up realizing it was just useless. Now, feeling the soft skin of the human race brought her painful memories back. She cried for a really long time in his arms. She cried until it exhausted her and she fell asleep. It hurt. It hurt so much, but he still carried her to her room like the prince carrying the sleeping beauty. Even in the dark of that night, he could see her beauty. Her long blond hair shined in the moon's light. He wiped out the tears in the corners of her eyes. How gentle and innocent she seemed. Her mouth was a little opened for she was breathing. He gazed at her for a few minutes. Her chest was moving slowly. He covered her with something so she wouldn't feel cold. He remembered her as a little child and how he hold her hand when they were running in the dark forest. Her cold hands remained the same, but the red lips she had back then were now white. Her whole face was white because she had o sun to warm her. His hand easily touched her cheek. It was soft like a rose's petal, but it had tears trails like a trace of a sadness and pain river going down her cheek. He suddenly felt his heart beating a little faster and his cheeks turning red as he realized he was getting closer and closer to her face. He felt strange and different about her, he had a feeling he never had before, but it was comfortable yet painful. He got easily closer and closer and slowly closed his eyes. His hand still touched her face warming up his whole body. Their lips were separated by a few inches. Now his heart was beating like crazy. He felt her breathing and heart beating. Even closer if it was possible, he felt like a thunder in his whole body when he touched a little her lips.

But he stopped. This wasn't right. How could he do this after he heard that story. It was like he had no heart at all. It wasn't right at all. The distance between them suddenly grew as he stood up from her bed. Then he left the room feeling very dizzy and warm. She was to innocent like a child for him suddenly to do what he wants taking advantage of her sleeping. They just met again after 16 years. It was just not fair.

He then heard a strange sound coming from his punch. Yeah… he was very hungry. He hasn't eaten for three months. But he didn't have the courage to ask for food. He just decided to wait for the next morning. And he wasn't in the mood either. He was feeling confused, dizzy, sleepy and the wounds hurt like hell.

But there was a little problem…. He had no idea where to sleep. When he carried Lucy to her room, he actually carried her to the room he was in before, cause' he had no clue how the house was. He managed to see some doors but he wasn't such a fool to enter them. So he finally decided to turn back to Lucy's room and slept on the floor. He tried not to think to much at the scars and wounds he had, that by the way were killing his this whole time. He fell asleep slowly, thinking about his friend the whole time. He found Lucy… or more like she found him. But in his mind kept on coming pictures of Lucy when she was a little child and he couldn't keep a giggle from not coming. It made him confused, but he didn't pay much attention to this. He just thought how sweet she was and smiled. Like a candy…or a pie…or a kiss… he said slowly falling asleep and not realizing what he just said. His closed eyes carried him in The Land of Dreams, where he finally had a beautiful dream after such a long time… But also he dreamed the story he heard…

_It all started one hundred years ago…_

_There was a beautiful land called The Land of Joy. Everyone was happy every day and if there was anyone how cried, the Queen would personally come to cheer him or her up. The sun was laughing itself. The children were playing all day and the old people were watching them with a smile on their faces. It was a funny land with funny people. _

_Then one day, an important guest came. She was the Queen of the Kingdom of Ice. She was very beautiful and many men fell in love with her, but she rejected all of them with a sad smile on her face and she married her one lover. She also had a son one year later after the wedding. She gave him the name Grew. He was a joyful child with a nice smile. When the Queen arrived, she was just visiting. She was charmed by the magic of happiness that existed everywhere. Then she saw the great castle of the King and the Queen that were waiting for her happily. She was just entering the gates, when a wonderful smell of chocolate hit her. Everything was turning from good to better. She heard the two prepared a special desert for her. When the moment of their meeting came, she couldn't wait to see the faces of the people that were so kind to her! In the moment the doors opened, she whished that never happened. She saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was one hundred more beautiful than the ice queen was. In her heart, a scent of jealousy was born that grew along with every moment she saw the joy queen. And this was nothing. Beside her, the most charming and handsome man she had ever seen in her life stood with a wonderful smile. In her heart, the feeling of want and attraction was born along with every moment she saw the joy king._

_But she didn't let the two see her true feelings. They had no idea what was going in the woman's heart. They were extremely nice to her and so was she with them. They treated her like she was their sister. The time of her leaving came, and they told her she could come how often she wanted. And she came. She came every week._

_One day, when the sun was falling behind the mountains, she went to the King that was preparing to go to sleep. The Queen wasn't with him. He asked her if she was all right with the same charming smile. Then she confessed to him. When she was done, he told her a little angry that they were both married._

''_It doesn't matter, my king!'', she said with a wanton voice. ''I can get rid of my husband and you can get rid of your wife. Then we will be together for eternity. Just…the two of us.''_

_She put her cold hand on his face, getting closer to him. He gently pushed her away and told her very angry:_

''_How can you say such words! Do you not love your husband? And how dare you tell me to get rid of my beloved Queen! I'd rather die myself!''_

_The woman turned pale first with shock, then with anger. He rejected her! Her, the well known beauty of the majestic Kingdom of Ice, the Queen herself._

''_How dare you reject me and my words! I could have given you everything! You are just a king of a little land between big kingdoms! Everyone knows The Kingdom of Ice and The Kingdom of Fire are the biggest kingdoms of all. And you dare to not only reject but to hurt the heart of a big woman like myself! You will pay for this, you heartless man!'', she said with cold eyes and words._

''_I will not allow you hurt my joyful kingdom, my woman or me. I think it's the time you should go home, my queen. Tomorrow morning I will give you my personal carriage and you will go home.''_

''_Ah, I see. So you also kick me out, don't you, ''my king''?'', she said with a disgusted voice. ''You will pay for this starting now. Look at your beloved kingdom, your highness. This is the last time you will be able to see it like this. You should already know you are dealing with the most powerful wizard within all times. Look at your kingdom!''_

_The King started to shake in fear as he watched how the air around the woman started to change it's color and it turned heavy. The truth is that she studied forbidden magic since she was small. Her eyes turned red from blue. She fixed her look on the little window beside her._

''_From now on, this land's name will be The Land of Cry'', she said with a loud, hand and heavy voice that made the whole land vibrate and that could be heard from every corner of it.''…and there will be no days with sun, no green grass and trees. Flowers will die, clouds will cover all the ski. Everything will be as gray as the ash and cinder as my heart which's flames of love were extinguished. Curse you, King of Joy and curse all of your people. Now your name will be Edward, the King of Cry and you will rule a bunch of beasts that once were your men and women. I will spare the children, for they know nothing. They will die. Oh, how you will be wishing you would have stayed with me in stead of sacrificing your whole Land. May the human be now beasts that will cry and shout and scream in pain of the burden of this curse every night, keeping the human away. Only innocence and pure thoughts will be the only things that will take to enter The Land of Cry, but how will people know this If no one will ever be told? And you will be suffering the most knowing it's only your fault. And your beautiful wife…'', she said with her voice sweetening at the last part. The whole world was changing under her words. You could have heard screams and growling for it was night. The king that was getting further and further terrified, now found the courage to say:_

''_No, please! Spare my wife! Anything but her!''_

''_Hahahaha! Fine! I was going to kill her, but I will spare her and turn her into the worst beast of the worst. She will have her animal face so ugly and gammy that you will turn your face away every time you see her. All of the horrible creatures will he thirsty of blood and will eat and kill anybody who steps into this Land. No, wait. One will be killed, and the next will be turned into another beast. Yes, it's better.''_

''_No, please! Don't do this! I accept your offer of being with you! We will be together for eternity! Just don't do this, I' m begging you!''_

_The Ice woman started to laugh like a devil. _

''_I am afraid it's a little to late, my King.'', she said with a smile then her face turned again insane with power and anger.'' Your beasts be able to speak.'', she also said._

''_At least tell us what we can do to save ourselves…'', a gentle voice sounded within the noise of the houses that were crushing as if it was an earthquake._

_The witch faced the Joy Queen that was laying on the ground with tears in her eyes. She had fur on her feet, which meant she was turning into an animal._

''_Ah, you want to be saved, do you? Fine, you will be saved. You will be saved by a man that will have more luck in love than me.'', she said with a sad voice and look in her eyes. ''As for, you Edward, you will also be a beast, but you won't live long, because you will be sick. And all of you will have a human's life. Now I wish you a good life and thank you for being such a wonderful host. Ah, yes. And the chocolate was great.'', she said, and with this, she suddenly disappeared. _

_This was the story of The Land of Cry. _

_But one night, after 85 years, a little blond girl saw a dark forest and thought that someone might be there that will help her._

**Ok! I'm finally done with this chapter! So I'm not sure when will the next one come, but I also hope soon. I gotta go in a camp. So PLEASE review! I told you I'm opened to advices and questions so… I'll be waiting!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW! You have no idea how much you guys lit up my day with your wonderful reviews! I especially want to thank the following readers: bluefire321, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, LiLyRoSe98, beatress, Guest, moemoekyun, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, dang regacho, crystalizedHEART09, Guest again, Natsu, Someone, Fairy x Hunter, Ancalon (duh) and the rest of the guests! Thank you soooo ****much for all of your reviews! I'd like to PM every single one of you, but I don't have enough time. I'm sorry. Now back to business! Enjoy this chapter!**

_But after 84 years, a little blond girl saw the dark forest and thought that someone might be there able to help her. She was hurt and hungry. She has been travelling for a few weeks on foot or in a kind peasant's cart who would take her far away as she asked for. And finally, she arrived in this cursed place._

_**Only innocence and pure thoughts will be the only things that would take to enter the Land of Cry.**_

_It was a really scary forest, but thinking of the food she would get, her pain dissipated and her feet moved a little faster. Of course, she had no idea where she was going, but in all the fairy tales her mother told her when she was a baby had a happy ending, so she was just hoping she would arrive somewhere. Deep in the dark, she saw a bunny shape. She stopped and stared at it. It was slowly approaching. When it finally showed itself, Lucy could see all the scars it had on it's little nose. It wasn't white, it was grey. It was actually ugly, but she grounded in front of it and fondled it with love._

_The animal had tears in it's eyes. It was foggy around. But from all over the place, around the girl, all kinds of beasts showed themselves walking slowly toward the innocent child. They gathered in a circle around her and they kept gathering, until there were like one hundred of them or even more. She was very surprised. She looked at every single one of them, only to see scars, wounds, faces without flash, long fangs, killing thirst eyes…it was like a nightmare. One of this horrible beasts, a hippo, said: ''it's a little girl…''_

_Lucy heard this and looked at him fearless. The hippo met her eyes and half of the animals started to purr and to whisper curiously. A big lion approached her._

''_What are you doing here?''_

_Lucy looked at the animal like she looked at an amazing and beautiful picture. She petted the bunny that snuggled in Lucy's arms happy to feel a human's touch. She just gazed in the lion's eyes._

''_Well?'', he said._

_Lucy kept on looking in his eyes and fondling the bunny._

''_What's wrong? You can't speak?''_

_Lucy shook her head in the most normal manner ever. It looked as if she had no fear at all and that made all of the beasts even more curious about her. They saw how she held the little creature and they longed for that, too. After all, they started to get used of being animals. Not if they didn't just want to kill the witch every time they remembered her. No one blamed their past king. It wasn't his fault. A little wolf was making huge efforts to get through the huge bunch of animals. When it finally managed to get out of it, he found itself in front of the adorable girl that was looking curious in his eyes and he actually blushed._

''_Waaah…'', he said. ''A girl!''_

_Lucy still patted the bunny looking at the amazed wolf._

''_So this is why we all gathered here…'', he also said._

''_Gray, you are a fool.'', the little rabbit said with a girl voice pulling out her little tongue. _

''_Shut up, Mira… and move, I want to be patted too!''_

''_I was the first one who came here!''_

_Lucy giggled and dragged the little wolf next to her, like a little kitty, and fondled him, too._

''_Why can't you speak, little girl?'', the Mira bunny said._

_Lucy raised her shoulders. _

''_How old are you?'', the Gray wolf said._

_She raised five fingers._

''_Hehe, I'm almost six'', he said proudly._

''_And I am almost seven.'', the bunny said._

_Lucy looked shocked at the two. And then at the rest of the beasts that were watching the show quietly. The lion read in her eyes the questions she seemed to have for them._

''_You know… we were once…''_

_Lucy looked at him curious, waiting for him to finish his sentence._

''_First you need to know you can ever get out of here anymore. No one is supposed to know about us. But is seems like the little ones couldn't keep their mouths shut. If you want to go, we will have to erase your memory and you must never come back here again. Is that all right with you?''_

_Lucy thought for a moment. After a while of waiting, the animals found themselves in front of a girl that wanted to talk more than she ever did and that was sweating. Her face looked like she was desperately looking for words that she could not speak. The big group around her noticed this and started to whisper, not knowing what to do. An old voice sounded above them all._

''_Move, you old hags! I want to get through! Move faster!''_

_An old flamingo came out with a killing look on her face. _

''_Finally!'', she said, then turned to face Lucy. ''Now… I was going to tell you that I know a spell that can show people thoughts…''. She turned around to face the bunch of confused animals. ''And that means I know how you just called me, Makarov! Now, sweetheart, you just have to open your mouth and I will give something sweet to drink, ok?''_

_Lucy nodded desperately and opened her little mouth. After she drank the magical potion, she suddenly froze for quite a long time._

''_What did you do to her, Grandine?'', a voice sounded above the beasts._

''_Calm down, she will be all right! Now silence, I can hear her thoughts! She is asking If she will lose all her memories from the moment she was born.''_

_The lion answered after a little while that this is true. Lucy's face turned pale and tears appeared in the corner of her eyes._

_Grandine also saddened and she said:_

''_She is saying she would have no regrets if that was to happen, but a special bond of hers. She made a friend and she doesn't want to lose the memories with him.''_

_They all kept quiet._

''_Do you want to stay here, with us?'', the lion said. ''We will treat you well. You don't have to worry about that.''_

_Grandine said:_

''_She asks if she has to stay here for life.''_

''_Yes, I am sorry.''_

_Lucy didn't…think…anything, so Grandine said nothing._

''_What is your name, anyway?'', the Gray wolf asked._

''_Lucy'', the flamingo said. ''She Is the princess of the Kingdom of Lightening.''_

''_Really?'', Gray said excited. ''And I am the prince of The Kingdom of Ice, the grandson of the witch who has done this to us.'', he said with a proud smile on his face._

''_I didn't know this!'', the Mira bunny said jumping on her feet. ''You bastard, your grandma killed us all! No! worse than killed!''_

''_Now, now, Mira, calm down.'', the lion said with a king voice, dragging away the bunny who was about to jump on the wolf. ''It's not the boy's fault his grandmother was a bad witch. And Gray, my boy, there is nothing to be proud of!''_

''_But granny was such a powerful woman! She was the most powerful wizard that ever existed!'', he said even more excited._

''_I swear, if he says one more word about that bitch, I'm going to kill him with my own fangs!'', a voice could be heard from the crowd, full of hatred and disguised._

_The lion roared double tides so loud that it made the ground shake and Lucy scream terrified. She shook in fear, and she wasn't the only one. Gray suddenly trembled and his happiness was nowhere to found. He had tears in his eyes, not only because of fear, but also sadness. Lucy noticed him reaction and got immediately why he was sad. She took the little creature in her arms, as small as a cat. She hugged him and it also made her feel better._

''_ENOUGH!'', the lion roared again. ''I am sick of your accusations! It is not his fault! How many times do I have to tell you this? Everyone is going back in this moment! Except for the boy, the girl and Grandine.''_

_The animals, some of them very angry, turned back in the direction they came from. Lucy remained in her place, still holding the little wolf under her grip. Grandine also remained still. She whispered in Lucy's ears:_

''_Lowne is our leader, our king, that was chosen by our past one. Everybody does what he told us to do. He is a great leader. We never needed anything since he was with us. He is a kind hearted lion, so you don't have to fear him.''_

_So the lion's name was Lowne, Lucy thought. Grandine said ''yes'' smiling at her. It took Lucy a while to discover that the flamingo was still listening to her thoughts and answered at them, for she didn't understand at first why she said ''yes''. _

_Gray was still trembling. He was used of being hated for who he was. When Lowne wasn't around, he was beaten up and cursed by the almost all the beasts. He never told the leader anything because, he didn't want to get in trouble again. He always seemed tough, but he was just a crying kitty when n one was around. _

''_You know'', he told Lucy, '' I accidentally came here as well and I turned into a beast like the rest, because it was luckily the turning into an animal turn. But I like it like this, I prefer than being dead.'', he also said trying to seem as though as always. _

_Lowne said with an animal smile on his face:_

''_So, Lucy, will you stay with us?''_

_The girl thought again, then she looked at Gray._

_She nodded happily. She liked it there, and she wasn't scared of anything if she was with her new friends._

_Everybody jumped with joy. Lowne started to tell her the story of The Land of Cry. Of course, she didn't really understand the ''love'' part and why the witch got so mad, but when it was finished, she was crying and she hugged everyone of them especially the little Gray who was making efforts to breathe under her grip. Grandine told everyone that Lucy was sorry that this happened to them and promised she will love them all no matter what._

_Since then, Lucy lived a happy life with her friends, but she got really sick soon because there was no sun there. Everybody slowly got used to the idea she will die. They didn't have the medicine she needed to recover. Not even Grandine was able to help her. They all cried day and night for she easily became their daily light they needed so much. Their life had sense because of her. It didn't matter how ugly the beast was, she would love it even more. The cold hearted beasts that wanted to kill Gray loved her so much that they didn't want to see anything else than her. So everyone cried. They wished they had sun only to heal her little fragile body. _

_One day, she was promised she would visit the old Queen from the story. She was so excited. When the little girl entered the dark room, she a saw a horrible beast turning slowly around to face the one who entered. The Queen saw this little girl and she started to cry. Her beautiful blue eyes showed how gorgeous she once was. Lucy also started crying knowing how much the woman suffered. For the death of everything she had. So she just retreated in a little dark house, that now was shining in the beauty of this little human girl. So Lucy jumped on the terrifying looking beast, burying her face in the furless skin. The so-old Queen was shocked by the little creature's actions and reply to the ugliness she just saw. Lucy closed her eyes while hugging the skinny beast. You couldn't tell what animal she was. She was just to ugly. But what you could tell was that Grandine was crying. She whispered:_

''_My Queen… the girl says you are the most beautiful woman she had ever seen…''_

_The old woman laughed slowly. She knew what Lucy meant._

''_My dear girl…my beautiful creature…I am not sad because I lost my beauty. I am sad because I lost my beloved family and people. I would have happily died to save them all.'', she said trying to smile under her big nose. ''Don't worry about me…''_

_After all these years, The Queen went out of her little cottage to see the dying girl that was so dear to her. She wouldn't be ever able to forgive herself if she would be doing nothing while Lucy was barely alive. She went to her bed. Lucy's death pale face was sweating and she was barely breathing._

''_My dear Grandine…'', she said, ''…bring me you know what…''_

''_Your Majesty…''_

''_What? Don't tell me I am more important than this little blessing.''_

_The flamingo kept silent, facing the ground._

''_If I couldn't do anything to save all of you then, I should at least save what is dear for you now. I would like to give what I still have of my life to this child, so she can live…''_

_Grandine did her queen's wish and soon, Lucy's face got a little of color and her fever had disappeared. Finally, her eyes opened._

_When she heard what sacrifice the Queen made, she cried a lot, suffering and feeling guilty. But the smiles and happiness of the ones that surrounded her made her heal fast from this pain._

_She still was an easily-getting-sick child and she was always weak, but she learnt from Grandine a lot of doctor stuff, so she soon became a big help, too. _

_But after a few years…Lowne was killed by the ones that hated Gray, because he was the one that protected him every time. They were punished with death as well. Soon, Gray became a powerful wolf and hunter. He then became the most powerful, so he was chosen the next leader. He was as great as Lowne and everyone respected him and some even feared him. _

_Gray was the closest to Lucy. He loved her more than anyone did and she loved him too. But he also was the only one that knew Lucy was starting to regret the fact that she accepted to stay there. She longed so much for humans. She sometimes was feeling like she went insane there. She loved everyone, yes._

_But she was a human, after all._

_**Soooo? How was iiiiiit? I want reviews! I a hungry and I want reviews! So please tell me anything. I will continue the story in the next chapter. Enough is enough …**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back with the new chapter! Tahnks again for the reviews!(that btw, weren't so many...) I am so happy. Oh, yeah. Check out my new story, A Vampire Kiss. It's not like I am bored of ths one, but I had some great ideas, so ****I thought I could write it. However, enjoy this chapter! **

''_Lucy?'', a kind but heavy voice could be heard between the dark trees in the forest. A scared teen turned her head fast to face the one who called her name. ''What are you doing here at this time?''_

_The girl stopped her will of running and fell on the hard ground. The wolf that was standing in front of her heard her sobs and saw the tears on her eyes shining in the light of the full moon._

''_Lucy…'', the beast whispered with pain and sorrow for the girl. ''I'm sorry, Lucy, but you know that you can't escape from here. Why are you still trying to run away?''_

_With a sever voice, he went on:_

'' _You know you have to be punished for this, don't you? You made a promise and you swore in front of us all that you shall stay here forever.''_

_Lucy wiped her tears, but they just kept on coming and coming. Her little sobs filled with pain and guilt echoed in the silence. She nodded and turned her back to the animal. He raised his huge arm and hesitated whispering that he is sorry. In the weak light, scars on her white back could be seen from past shots of escaping that failed with the same ending. She strained her whole body and closed her eyes. Then she couldn't keep a scream coming out from her mouth and felt a liquid tickling her back._

''_I'm sorry, Lucy, but normally consequences would be a hundred times worse. Now I hope there won't be any next time. Go to sleep and think seriously of behaving yourself. Good night.'', Gray said and then left her alone crying in the night. She listened how his heavy steps got further and further. After a few minutes, she slowly stood up._

_Her back hurt her really bad, but she had nothing to do about it. In stead of following the orders she got, she continued her journey. She now knew the whole forest good enough not to get lost and to know exactly where to go if she had a specific objective. Her arms resting on the trees helped her advance considering her pain. In a few hours, she finally got to the edge of the forest. She was able to see a little village far away. She again started to cry._

_After all, this was The Land of Cry. Everyone just cried. _

_There were just a few meters to the separating line that only the residents of this land were able to see. Just a few more steps and she was free. She tried to hurry up. It was only a greater pain to stay longer in here, because she remembered the time she first came here and she remembered the promise she made about loving all of them no matter what. And the promise about staying there forever…and…and…_

_Tears blocked her view. She cried even more now. She made so many promises… and now, a few more steps and she was free…but she gave her word…think about your freedom…she said no matter what!... who cares, everyone lies, nobody keeps their promises…_

_Suddenly, her mind went blank. Everything was black. She only saw herself floating in nothing._

_Such a heavy and loud and hard voice ringed in her ears, making her tremble._

''_WHO ARE YOU?'', it said._

_Then, a little and king and funny voice ringed in her ears, making her remember…_

''_Who are you?'', it said._

…_who she was…_

_I the third place, a gentle and wonderful and warm voice ringed in her ears, making her realize that the three voices belonged to her father, Natsu and her mother. They were the only persons who ever asked her who she was in different circumstances. But she always seemed the only one who didn't know who she was. And now she did._

''_Who am I?'', she thought. ''If I am not Lucy Heartfillia, who am I?''_

_NO ONE!_

''_If I am not Lucy Heartfillia, what am I?''_

_NOTHING!_

''_But here… I am not Lucy Heartfillia, I am just Lucy, right?''_

_YOU THINK SO? WELL WHO IS 'JUST LUCY' THAT SHE IS SO SPECIAL HERE?_

''_She's me…''_

_AND WHO ARE YOU?_

''_I don't get it… who are you, anyway?''_

_I AM YOU…_

''_THEN WHO AM I?! I… I can't be Lucy, Lucy Hearfillia and you at the same time? Who is left for me?''_

_THINK ABOUT IT... IF YOU CAN'T BE NONE OF THESE, THEN THAT MEANS YOU ARE…_

''…_no one…nothing…NO ! That can't be right! I am a princess and a princess is not nothing, a princess is an important person with important duties! Everybody relays on a princess and everybody…'', Lucy was getting shacked ''…trusts… a princess…''_

_The voice that said it was herself started to laugh._

_SEE? YOU GOT YOUR ANSWER. YOU THINK YOU ARE A NOTHING AT THIS PLACE, BUT YOU ACTUALLY FORGOT WHO YOU REALLY ARE. YOU JUST NEED TO REMEMBER THAT NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A PRINCESS AND LUCY HEARTFILLIA, AND A PRINCESS HAS HER OWN PRIDE._

''…_That means I can't infringe a promise I made because I still am a princess…''_

_She suddenly came back to earth, with a strong feeling of guilt. She was so close of getting free, of being released from the grip of this prison. But how she could do this after all she's been through… Lucy slowly set down on the grey grass and looked at the view of the sun rising up far away from this cursed place. She was actually seeing the sun…but…but everybody said it was impossible for a resident of The Land of Cry to see the sun._

_Who knew that at the edge of the forest the sun was visible? She was very surprised, but she felt like something just wasn't right. Gray said it was impossible to get here, also. Maybe there were more secrets no one ever found out about this place. Who knows…_

Remember who you are…

Lucy slowly opened her brown eyes. Once again, she remembered how she used to hate the bright rays of sunshine that used to wake her up. Now, even the light of a candle was brighter and mightier than the light of the ski. She had tears I her eyes. She dreamed the night when she almost got free. Remember who you are, huh?

She got up sleepy and looked around her room. She saw the cover on her. Weird, she doesn't usually cover herself. Then, on the floor she flinched when she spotted Natsu. He had a smile on his face. And one appeared on hers. She took the cover and put it on his pained body. She stared a little at his face. She already got used to doing this, because she just loved seeing a human. And happily, it was him, who was the most precious human being among them all, for her. She giggled joyfully. She still couldn't believe this was happening.

His eyes slowly opened as well, they immediately spotted her and he flinched for she was a little to close to him. He blushed seeing her smile so wonderfully.

''G-Good morning, Lucy.'', he said. She giggled again and then jumped again on her feet and ran out of the room.

''H-Huh? That was wired…'', he said to himself, looking at her go.

After a while, Gray entered the room greeting the young man.

''Did you sleep well?'', he also asked.

''I…had slept better… But yeah, I had beautiful dreams…along with not so beautiful ones…''

''I see… I suppose you dreamt the legend, didn't you?''

''Y-yeah, I actually did…how did you know?''

''We all do, every single night since the moment we hear it.''

Natsu remained silent. He knew he hated dreaming it once, but all these people dreamt it thousands of thousands of times and they didn't even go insane.

''So say, Gray… why am I not dead?''

''What are you talking about? Don't underestimate Lucy's skills of healing!''

''That's not what I'm talking about. When you came, it was the turn of turning into an animal. Then Lucy probably didn't count because she was innocent…and then me… You should've killed me no matter what Lucy wanted. So what's going on?''

After a while of silence, Gray said:

''Theoretically, you are dead. So because you were saved by our beloved Lucy, your life belongs now to us. You are not dead because she wanted so.''

''And you obeyed her just because you love her?''

''Are you not grateful for being alive, Natsu?''

''Being alive on being dead is the same thing here, didn't you say so?''

''I did, but not if there is still hope.''

''…Hope?''

''Listen, Natsu, Lucy was ready to die to save you guys. If I did not stop myself from hitting in that moment, you would have both been dead. And don't think that it was nothing what she did. It was an act of courage and if you look closer, you can see the huge wound on her tummy from the hit I only managed to slow down. Now think closer. Is it the same thing being alive or dead in your situation? Was it still worth for Lucy to save you if you were now dead? The sacrifice she did was more than a life saving. The fact that someone saved your life so you can live_ here_, makes you _alive._ And considering what I told you about the rest of us being like dead, that makes you different, though we are all residents of the same land with the same rights.''

''Ok, so that makes me different from the rest of you. And?''

''…Remember what the witch said about the savior of this land?… We… we are…thinking…that you, Natsu,… might be… that savior….''

Natsu was shocked.

''Wowowowow….hold it! What makes you think_ I _am _the one _? I mean…why me? No, I am so sorry, wolfie, but you might found the wrong person. I only came here to…''

''…find Lucy_…_'', the Gray wolf went on.

Natsu remained silent, with his mouth opened, thinking of what he just said and remembering the queen's words.

''I told you that the witch said the savior will be a man with more luck in love than her. You came here to find your lover, so-''

''LUCY IS NOT MY LOVER AND I AM NOT A SAVIOR! I am sorry but I can not do anything. I don't know how and I don't want to know!'', Natsu shouted, then he left the room angry.

He found Lucy at the door. He looked in her eyes a little embarrassed because she heard what he screamed. She seemed was just about to enter, but now that she found him, she smiled, took his hand and ran outside the house.

''Hey, what's up? Where are we going?''

He looked at her back, her long blond hair floating as she ran. She seemed so happy just by his presence, though he did nothing. He actually had been ungrateful for all the things she has done for him.

Suddenly, he remembered that is was exactly the same thing when they were little, he has done things for her and she did nothing, but now, what he owed her was far greater than what she did.

Her steps slowed down, and then she stopped. Turning to face him and gave him the sign to hush putting her finger on her lips. She still held his hand guiding him through the reedy shore of a dirty lake. Gazed by her, he didn't even notice they got there until now, when she grounded, so she couldn't be seen. She glowered at him pulling him down beside her, for he was still standing confused.

''What are we doing here?'', he whispered in her ear. She once again told him to shut up. After a few seconds, Lucy's face lit up when she heard a 'ribbit'. She slowly approached the lake like a feline through the tall grass. Natsu was really confused. Then she jumped in the water catching something. He followed her, now walking normally. He saw his friend in the water holding a horrible frog on her hands. It went 'ribbit ribbit ribbit', because he was scared. Lucy started to laugh.

''Whadadaa-? Lucy! You scared me to death!'', it said with such a voice that Natsu exploded in a laugh that he couldn't stop. It sounded like a monkey that had a sore throat, stuck up in a toilet and trying to scream for help in the water as someone just flushed it. Just that it was a hundred times funnier. They both hold their tummies from laughing and they had tears in their eyes.

''Whaaat's zo fubby, you kigs from nowadays!'', he said making the two feel they're dying .

They had to leave that place to stop laughing. After like a half an hour, they were able to speak normally.

''Aaah…that was great…'', Natsu said. ''So you wanted to show me this, didn't you?''

She nodded happily that she could share her happiness with someone. In her whole life she only was shown something by others, now she was able to show herself something to someone. She had a lot more to show him, so the rest of the day, they had plans.

He saw the biggest animal he had ever seen, the biggest elephant of the biggest elephants. He was actually a nice guy, but he didn't have an ear and his whole body was covered with wounds and scars. He looked horrifying, but Natsu was friendly with him. Then, he saw a part of the forest which had all kind of interesting birds. Ugly, of course, but funny and interesting. There were like thousands of different species in each ten trees. You can imagine how many there were in total.

She showed him a lot of other cool and interesting and funny things and animals, but the main thing that he saw in every one of them was the love and kindness she had for all of the beasts. He could not imagine what a heart she must have had to love them. And the charming smile she carried everywhere they went just made him feel dizzy and under some king of spell. But he could not understand what this feeling was.

At that evening, he found a few minutes alone with Gray, so they could speak. Natsu asked the wolf which was the reason of her love.

''I was never able to explain this to myself, but the reason behind her every moment smile is easy. It's because she is with you.''

Natsu's eyes widened.

''M-Me? Why me? Oh, wait. I guess I'd be the same if I wouldn't meet a human for 16 years…''

''Yes indeed, but I am not sure if that is the only reason…''

''Huh? What do you mean?''

''Never mind… I also think she is happy because soon that day will come.''

''What day?''

It was night. They both saw Lucy outside with a candle playing with a gray bunny. They were trying to catch some fireflies that were flying in front of the house. She was so happy. Natsu saw that she was like dancing when she jumped to catch them. He smiled.

''Since we don't know what day it is, every year, in the day with full moon it's Lucy's birthday. It's also the day when we know it passed another year. She is always very excited about this day. The moon is almost full, so that means it's very close. It can even be tomorrow, who knows.''

Natsu got to the window and looked at the moon amazed.

''Oooh…I see…'', he said. ''Then I guess I'm also looking forward to this day.''

''It's very special. Everyone gathers at night around a big fire we make and we sing songs that we remember and dance dances that we remember. Lucy thought us a lot of dances she learnt when she was at the palace. We eat human food that by the way, we still like very much, and do a lot of games. And we give Lucy presents, of course. It makes us happy as well.'', Gray said joyfully.

''Uh? Presents? And what should _I_ give her? ''

''Anything. It doesn't have to be special. Last year, a monkey gave her mud, just because it reminded him of her. She was very happy and she actually kept it somewhere in her room.''

Natsu thought for a moment. Then for the whole evening. Then for the whole next day. He thought and thought, but he didn't find anything good. He had nothing, and he was actually starting to think the mud was a really good idea, so that worried him even more and he now didn't trust any of his ideas. Is was such a pain to think what to give a girl. nothing seemed good enough. She was just to dazzling and charming and beautiful and king and so on, that he thought nothing would be good enough for her. He feared she won't like his present and then she won't like to stay with him anymore. He feared he would lose her again just by some stupid present. Maybe she will give them the idea that she loves it, just as kind she is, but deep in her heart she would hate her and make her want to stay away. He knew this was the stupidest idea he had ever had, but still…

Natsu was more and more charmed by her, and though he couldn't stop thinking about her, he just felt nervous around her. She was more and more beautiful and kind. Beautiful on outside and inside.

Soon, a night came and as the moon stood up, every single animal shouted with joy. The moon was full. Natsu gulped. He still didn't have a present. Lucy was so happy that she jumped with joy. As their tradition said, Lucy was taken into a room as the rest were preparing the fire. The monkeys were all in the kitchen preparing the food. Lucy stood in the dark, sometimes peeking outside the window, but Gray was there and liked at her smiling. She retreated in a second giggling. As Natsu had nothing to do and didn't know anything to do even if he had, Gray sent him in the room with Lucy to guard so she wouldn't peek. Natsu agreed immediately with a smile on his face. He wanted to stay with Lucy. He just didn't have enough of her smile and her childish giggle.

He knocked at the door and then entered. He saw Lucy standing up excited.

''Calm down'', he said laughing. ''It's not ready yet. I'm just here to guard the window.''

Her smile first vanished, but then reappeared. She sat back down on the chair humming happily. He also did the same on a bed.

''So it's like your birthday party, right?'', he said trying to make a conversation and to eject the butterflies from his stomach. He managed to discern her nodding in the dark.

''So, Lucy… why can't you speak? Did you figure it out since the last time we met?'', he tried to be funny, but he just thought what a fool he was asking this kind of question and bit his lower lip.

She just shook her head and raised her shoulders.

''Oh…um…'', he was stuck. She was staring at him with her bright smile that made him dizzy. She took her chair right in front of him and sat down. He blushed. She was so close to him. Then she giggled.

''W-What's funny?'', he said trying to sound usual.

She raised her finger and pointed at his hair.

He now blushed really hard remembering the exact same thing that happened when they met for the first time.

''That's right! You never told me what's so funny about my hair!'', he laughed and grinned at her.

But how could she?

''Is…um…Is it because it's pink?'', he said.

She nodded smiling.

''So what? That means it's actually unique! And I like it very much this way… and…''

Natsu was looking for reasons that his hair is not funny, when he felt a hand in it. He flinched. Lucy was petting and playing with his soft hair. Through the window from his back, the rays of the moon were shining on the girl's face. He saw her cheeks being probably as red as his. And their hearts were beating with the same speed. He wished he said something, but his mind was blank. They flinched when someone knocked at the door. Lucy took her hand back and got a little further. She smiled. The time has come.

''Lucy? Are you ready?''

She nodded excited.

''Then both of you, come out and enjoy the party!''

From the moment the two stepped out of the house, the whistles started to sing joyfully all of them started to dance.

Lucy watched amazed for the 17th time in her life the huge fire, around which little animals were dancing and spinning and laughing happily. Natsu was truly impressed of all the hard-work they had done in such a short time. She laughed. Now the games could start, and the stories could be told. They were the same stories every year, but they were listened with the same pleasure. They both played a lot of games together with the others and they had a lot of fun. The stories Natsu heard were something new for him and he said they were the most beautiful he had ever known. After hours and hours of fun, some went to sleep, some gathered around the fire eating a delicious cake the monkeys made. It was so big, that they all had even seconds. Someone was playing the whistle and Lucy found the mood to dance, so she stood up and her weak feet moved fast in the music's beat. Everybody laughed along with her. Suddenly, she approached Natsu, surprising him. She took his hands and pulled him up smiling. He was forced to join her.

He first was embarrassed, but as he got used to it, he laughed as well and started to spin in wry circles with her. It was so funny that they both were doing the dance wrong, and the ones around them were enjoying the show happily. There were sparks flying like fireflies around them. The mood was so joyful!

When the song was over, they both fell on the ground exhausted.

''The presents time!'', someone shouted.

Natsu froze. He slowly managed to get through the crowd and got in the house to have some time to think fast. But now? In a moment like this, he had his mint to distracted to be able to think.

He didn't even feel, but the time passed fast, and Lucy suddenly noticed his missing. She also got through the crowd looking for him. But the rest were to happy to notice this. She thought he might be in the house, so she entered.

She saw him thinking in a corner. She approached him and looked at him curious. When he noticed her, he seemed very muddled.

''Um…Lucy…oh, you're here…um…''

Her eyes were asking him if he is all right.

''Um… look, I think… I have to tell you something… I guess…''

She looked confused. He scratched the back of his head.

''It seems I don't have a present for you. I'm sorry…'', he said embarrassed of himself.

She giggled and then laughed. She made a sign with her hand that showed it was all right. And her happy eyes agreed.

He was kind if eased, but he still felt a little guilty. He looked in her beautiful eyes. Her smile was shining once again in the dark. Her white lips…

Her white lips seemed lifeless. But still…

He suddenly got in idea and thinking about it made him blush.

''But what if I had a present… would you accept it?''

She nodded cheerfully. Her gorgeous hair shinned with every move she made.

He stood up next to her and he got closer. He remembered all the moments he had been with her and it made his heart beat faster, and hers even faster as he got closer and closer. But she didn't get back, for she was just in front of a wall. He easily took her chin in his fingers and draw his face closer to hers. They both closed their eyes caught in the slow moment, with their faces all red. His lips was inches to hers. Then, the tops of the lips touched, making their bodies feel like they were hit by the thunder and still, tickling them.

Then suddenly, they heard a knock at the door and they both jumped in different directions. The door opened and a monkey came in.

''Lucy! There you are! And here is your friend, too!'', then she suddenly stopped and asked a little lighter with a smile. ''Was I interrupting you two from something?''

''No, no, of course not, we were just…talking…'', Natsu said laughing as an escape and blushing.

''O~K~… well then, come and have fun! We were looking for you.'', she said and then she ran at others whispering something in their ears.

Natsu gulped and looked at Lucy. She was feeling just like him. Then they tried to avoid each other's eyes as they went back at the fire and participated at the party for the rest of the night. The animals were looking weird at them, always smiling. Did that monkey say something? They were always making accidents on purpose, making them fall one on another or getting them together. So, for the rest of the night, they didn't have any other choice but to stay together.

**So? How was it? Please review! I am begging you. Sorry for this late update, btw…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. Here's the new ****chapter! I am happy you all reviewed! Thank you sooo much! Now enjoy!**

Natsu was laying on his bed, thinking. Thinking about all the stuff about the savior. This wasn't right. He couldn't be the savior. He had no idea what he was supposed to do even if it turned out he really was him. All the thinking gave him a head ache, so he went outside for a breath of fresh morning air. He breathed in and then out. It felt really great, though he missed the spring breeze that refreshed him.

But an odd idea kept getting in his way, that those people needed a savior and he was just running away. Maybe he was able to help them, and he thought that he might give it a try. So the next moment he was alone with Gray, he asked more about this saving stuff. But the only thing he was able to find out was that everybody was suspecting him and Lucy being lovers. He hit his forehead.

''What I am trying to say…'', he told the wolf, '' is that even if I were the savior, I have no idea what I am supposed to do. So I was hoping that you might illuminate me with your wisdom, giving me an advice. That, of course, if you want me to help. If not, I would me more than happy to give up.''

''And what I am trying to say is that I have no idea how to do so. I was hoping _you_ would illuminate us, because _you_ are the chosen one.''

''You don't know if I am the chosen one. _I_ don't know if I am the chosen one. I was just trying to help, but it seems like I don't really have anything to do.''

''It's not like you don't have, but we don't know _what_ you are supposed to do.''

''That's the same thing for me.'', he said and intended to go away, when the wolf said:

''So after all you went through, you are just going to back up and give up?''

''Look, my job is finished here.''

''Or maybe it isn't. Maybe your adventure only starts now.''

''I didn't come here to adventure! I came here for duty! Besides, I don't even know what I am supposed to do. How am I supposed to help?''

''Duty? You call duty finding your old friend by your own will?''

Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out from it.

''Natsu, be careful, don't play with a girl's feelings.''

''What are you talking about? I'd never do such a thing.''

''Then why are you calling such a wonderful thing as rescuing Lucy a duty?''

''You mean finding her. I didn't rescue her from anything.''

''That means you have no idea what she has been through all this time and what she is being through now. You don't know the difference your arrival here means. She is like a little child that had lost in the dark, but she was find by the one person she cared most. You can imagine how much that means for her, so it would just break her heart into small pieces if you say you just did this as a duty. It would be like you told her you don't care about her and the only reason you did this is this duty we are talking about. Think about it. Is it just duty, or a true friendship?''

''I don't know. I don't want to sound like you said, but all this time I thought it was just duty, and I think I still do. I don't have any intention to break her heart, but… I don't know… But what does this have to do with the savior thing?''

''You can be our savior, but you have already been hers just by being by her side. And… I'm starting to think she feels something more for you.''

Natsu blushed.

''What makes you think that? Why would she like _me_?'', he said turning his head away.

''I already told you. Besides, you are handsome and you have good looks.''

''She just doesn't know what a big jerk I am. She doesn't know me. Maybe that's it. She only saw the bright side in me.''

''You fool. Then why don't you show yourself to her? Your true self. Are you afraid she will hate you?''

''And then leave me again. Yeah…''

''Wait. What did you say?''

''Leave me again?''

''Did you suffer from the fact that she left you the first time?''

''Y-Yeah… she was my first true friend!''

''And what do you fell now that you are with her?''

''Well… at first I was very very happy…''

Gray listened carefully, not letting a single word pass through him. He seemed a little confused at Natsu's words.

''But now I have no idea what this feeling is. I don't know if I am happy or not. When I am with her I feel my stomach wired and I am nervous. But I want more and more to stay with her.''

Gray's face lit up.

''I think I know the feeling.'', he said grinning.

''Really? Can you help me? It makes me very confused and I don't know what to think.''

''Well, my boy, I am afraid you have to discover it yourself. The name of it… one simple word.''

''For Erza, The Kingdom of Blood's princess' sake! What is wrong with you? I just asked you a little favor, and you tell me I have to discover it by myself. So I have to discover everything all by myself? I know! Why don't I discover the cure for this curse also all by myself!'', he shouted sarcastically and angrily.

''Well, that is what we were hoping you would do.'', Gray said completely calm.

''GEAAAH!'', the young man screamed annoyed, placing his hands on his face. ''Fine! I am doing this just to get outta here! Do you have a library or something?''

''Follow me.''

The following days, Natsu studied day and night, reading books and thinking. He looked for forbidden magic, the history of The Kingdom of Ice, and many other ideas that might help him. He found out a lot of new things, but not many helped him. If at first he didn't want to do this, he now was giving all he had to find it. He wasn't giving up no matter what. He read dozens and dozens of novels and books, and even if he didn't find anything, he was just going on. The hope he would get rid of this curse and help everyone made him bare all. One day, Lucy, who hasn't seen him for a few days, found him and seemed very interested in his work. She looked at all the books on the floor, and Natsu noticed she was more interested in the picture books. She was still the little child from 17 years ago. He looked at her for a long time and saw her every move while she looked through the colorful pages. But soon, she felt she was watched and also looked at him. She blushed, when she realized he kept on gazing in her eyes. When he came back to reality, Lucy was trying to do something to get his attention.

''S-So, Lucy'', he finally said. ''Can you still remember how to read?''

She shook her head blushing harder.

''Oh, really?'', he asked surprised. ''Do you want me to teach you? It would be a pity if you turn back home, not knowing how to read or write.''

She looked at him surprised. He guessed what she was thinking, so he said smiling:

''Don't worry! I'll get us all out of here and break the curse. So what do you say?''

She smiled happily and nodded. But Lucy wasn't such a great student. She sometimes didn't even want to hear about schooling and it was very hard for her to memorize what he taught her. But the thing only she knew was that sometimes she was just coming to his lessons to see him. But he was such a good teacher, that she soon knew how to write and read, and also other animals became his students to learn how to read. Natsu was also telling Lucy stories. Stories of the history of each Kingdom. And he showed her some important locations on the map. And also he tried to teach her a little of Latin, but she just didn't want to learn, so he soon gave up on this subject. While his free time, he was studying himself the old books. The library was a huge place, with thousands and thousands of books and maps, and also secret passages.

One night, he had a dream. He was chasing Lucy through the rafturi in the library. She was laughing and he was like under a spell of hers. It was like a game. When he thought he caught her, she just slipped through his fingers. But suddenly, he found her smiling with her back resting on the wall. He slowly approached her and put his hand above her shoulder. His face got closer to hers and when he was just about to kiss her, he felt a rock moving under his hand's weigh. He opened his eyes, and he saw a stone door opening. He looked around, but Lucy was nowhere to be found. Then he entered a little room through the secret passage. He saw hundreds of books that contained forbidden magic. He started reading a lot, and he kept on getting more and more of them. While he was looking at all of the novels and books and picked up the ones he thought they would help him most… he dropped all of them when his eyes fell on one old book. It's title was ''The Land of Joy. The Land of Cry. The Kingdom of Hope.''

His eyes widened. He took it fast and started to read.

_This is no book of history nor a legend, for all you are about to read is true, even if it's not yet the time. You are warned that this is forbidden. If the_ _content is not accomplished as is says, the whole world would suffer the same fate as this land's…_

Then, he woke up. He was sweating. He realized he fell asleep while was reading. He had eye bags. He thought for a moment, then he jumped on his feet and made the same steps as he made in his dream. Thoughts ran through his mind. He remembered how Lucy was the one who led him to the secret passage. 'You will be saved by a man with more luck in love than me'. If Lucy really loved him, that means he really has more luck in love than her. She loved, but he didn't love her back and Natsu didn't love, but he was loved. This sure was more luck in love. He was now running, until he reached the wall Lucy stopped at. He couldn't help but blush remembering. He tried many rocks, then he finally found it and the door opened. He slowly entered. It was just like in his dream. This was so magic.

'The Land of Joy. The Land of Cry. The Kingdom of Hope.'

There was no author. Natsu was now sure there was a hope for this book. After all, the final step will be The Kingdom of Hope. Was he ready to risk reading the book? If he opened it and didn't do as it said, the whole world would be under the same curse. If he did, then they were all saved. Was he ready to do this?

The first page: _The Land of Joy, a peaceful community with the most joyful people in the world…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo there! I am so glad I get to continue with this story, because… I JUST SAW WHAT A BIG MISTAKE I MADE IN THE LAST CHAPTER! So remember that word that probably made you puke on your computer because you didn't understand it? Well, one of those words, considering my mistakes. So it was like 'rafturi''. It's in another language, so don't beat the crap out of me yet. It means something like shelves. I forgot to translate it (I don't know all the words, I beg your pardon). Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Oh, and thankkkkksss for your reviews! (special thanks for: dang regacho- thank you, I am glad you like it *if you do*, GoldenRoseTanya- you'll see in this chapter!, Ancalon- it is? Thanks. Btw, thanks for the hug also!, killerwolf61- thank you sooo much! And sorry for taking this long to update…)**

Gray entered a dark room supposing no one was in. Then he heard some sobs. He first thought it was Lucy, so he got closer, but after a few seconds, he said:

''N-Natsu? Is that you?''

He seemed to wipe away his tears, but others just replaced them. He looked in the direction of the wolf, but his eyes seemed lost.

''What are you doing here?'', he whispered with pain in his voice.

''Are you crying?''

After a few moments of silence, the young man said:

''No…?''

''What's wrong?''

It was kind of shocking for the wolf to see a big man (well at least almost) crying. He set beside to him.

''It's nothing. You shouldn't worry about it.''

''C'mon. What happened?''

''Stay out of it. It's none of your business.''

''Fine… I was just trying to help. If there is anything I can do…''

''Just go away! Please…''

He buried his face in his arms and waited till he heard the door closing silently. He felt how tears fell on his cheeks like little rivers.

Why?...

Just why did he have to read that book?...

Lucy was playing around with some insects in the grass happily like always. She saw Gray a little concerned and she thought he was just sad so she went to him and gave him a big warm hug. Her little arms weren't able to get around him, but it still made him rest his head on her shoulder with love. She kissed his nose like always and then got separated running after a black bee. She used to follow them all day when she was small, but now it was just too easy to catch it, so she wasn't really trying. Gray looked at her, thinking for the thousand time how lucky they all were she was with them. Just a little attention from her like this one was enough to light up one's day.

''Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy….?'', Natsu whispered while his pathetic face was lighten up by the outside light. His tears were falling on the ground and on his clothes. ''…Why was I so stupid to read the book…? Why couldn't I be just pleased with the curse? Why did I have to get myself in so much … so much… confusion…''

He cried and cried for hours, until he had no more tears. His red eyes closed at first when he faced the light while he walked outside the house. The image of Lucy playing hit him. But in stead of becoming happy, he saddened and turned his look away. When she saw him, she smiled. But his face looked like he wasn't just tired from the day and night work he was doing. Her smile disappeared and waited for him to look at her, so she ask him by her eyes what happened. But he had no intention to stay with her. He left, not toward the library, but toward the little mountain in the middle of the land. It was for a little walk, he'd say. But he also just wanted to check if he was right and if that wasn't just a mountain. And after a few hours of hiking, he realized with pain he was right. It was a volcano. And tears gathered once more in his eyes.

The air made him feel a little better, so when he turned back he was a little, just a little more joyful. But he wasn't the same way with Lucy. He was… avoiding her. At lunch, she shyly sat next to him, but he didn't seem to notice her. It was really confusing. She thought he was feeling something for her, but now, he was acting as if she was the last person in the world he would love. This saddened her and then she thought he had all the reasons not to like her. The things like 'I am not pretty and he has no reason to like me' gained ground on her confused mind. She sighed and tried to forget his tries to kiss her. She found some ridiculous reasons on his behavior and when the night came, she just went to sleep a little disappointed, convinced he has no reason to like her and with the feeling that she is just an idiot for imaging he does.

The painful truth is that Natsu was avoiding her because he was afraid. He was falling in love with her and he was so afraid of doing this. The moment he realized he fell in love with her, the moment he realized the feeling he felt about her was love, this one simple word… was when he looked at her before he fell asleep and had that dream.

He remembered after he read the book. She was with him in the library, reading a book. He was slowly falling asleep. She noticed and she got closer to him and shyly tried to place him on a sofa. But he was so tired, that he could barely move. He looked at her embarrassed and beautiful face. Her big brown eyes were trying to keep him awake, just until he would be on the sofa and feel comfortable. He laughed easily and whispered to her it was ok, and he could sleep on the ground. He had no energy. He looked once more at her face and his heart started beating faster. Her worry made him realize he was in love with her for a long time. All this time he thought he wasn't in love, but this was the only explanation to his feelings. He never thought love would feel so… warm yet painful. He never trusted love, never loved anyone, so this was a new experience for him.

Remembering her innocent look, even more tears inundated his black eyes while he was going to sleep. This was so embarrassing for a man like him to cry, but he didn't care. This was way too painful and now he was just dying to turn back in time and to burn that book. If only. But it was impossible. He remembered his promise that he would get her out of there. He thought her everything for nothing. This was the worst thing he ever did. Or he will do.

In the morning, Lucy slowly raised up sleepy. She yawned and went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she returned, a little note was on the table beside her bed. She took it with curiosity. She slowly read: ' Meet me on the cliff of the mountain. I have something to tell and show you. Natsu '.

Lucy thought for a moment of what he would have to tell her. She was very curious, so she soon was ready to go.

Natsu was laying on the cliff of the volcano, looking at the gray clouds. Then his eyes rolled to his burning hand.

''No doubt about it. It's me. I am the savior…''

**So, please review and sorry about this short chapter after a long time… I want to finish this story before I go on with my other one. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, guys! i am back with the new chapter! Enjoy!**

All the way to the 'mountain', Lucy's mind was full of confusing thoughts. She was wondering what Natsu would have to show her. She was passing the beautiful view without even noticing it. Well, as beautiful as this place would allow. The beautiful butterflies that once were warming everybody's hearts were now ugly mosquitoes that would annoy you all day long. The gray trees surrounded her while her fast steps were advanced toward the volcano. She was used to this place, but she didn't know why she had this strange feeling like something's going to happen. The note he left her gave her a feeling something wasn't right. She tried to ignore it, and walking seemed to help. Soon, she was climbing up the mountain panting. After some time, she saw the pink hair of the one who called for her. Her lips rounded in a smile full of relief and happiness. He was laying on the edge, on his back and with his hands behind his neck. If she would've been able, she would've called his name, but she just took him by surprise when she sat next to him smiling. He wanted also to smile, but he just couldn't. He raised up and looked in her eyes. He once again felt his eyes full of tears but he didn't allow himself to cry. Lucy took out the note and showed it to him. After a while of silence, he said lowly.

''I… called you here because I wanted to …tell you something. But first, I'll show you something. Follow me.''

He took her hand gently and waited a second, then he walked toward the middle of this 'mountain'.

''This is not a mountain, Lucy.''

She was feeling more and more confused and warm. She soon was sweating while she looked through the tall bushes that grew around the huge whole that soon came to her view.

''As you can see… this is a volcano…'', he said with a crushed voice and with his mind absent. Lucy was more than surprised to see that impossible-to-look-at color of bright red, orange and yellow of the lava. It was so bright and hot, that she had to get back for she wasn't able to breathe anymore. But Natsu was still holding her hand tight, so she wasn't able to get back more than two steps. She looked at his crushed face. Suddenly, he raised his head and faced her. She saw his tears.

''Lucy…''

He got closer to her.

''What I wanted to tell you… is that…''

He now was crying and he spoke trying to keep his tears from falling, but it was in vain. He gave her a tight hug, wetting her shoulder. She was confused. All she was able to do is pat his back gently.

''I love you…'', he whispered.

She widened her eyes shocked. Everything was so confusing.

''…and that…''

_To save the Land of Cry from the curse, the savior must use the essence of his provenance to make a sacrifice…_

Natsu raised a knife at the girl's back.

…_of his lover._

''…I am sorry…'', he said, new pairs of tears falling with pain on his cheeks.

The next thing he knew was that her eyes trembled and a drops of blood fell form the corner of her white lips. Her knees weakened and she fell in his blood-dirty arms. He was crying so hard, but he had no other choice. Her eyes slowly closed, while he desperately cried and cried. He took her lifeless body and hugged her with love and pain. He regretted he did this so much, it hurt like even death would be easier.

He used the knife just to make her death easier, but he had to give her body as the sacrifice using 'the essence of his provenance', namely fire. This was the only fire in the whole land connected to it. He wanted to keep her, but he had no choice. He took her body and slowly let it fall in the volcano. He was crushed. He had no other reason to live, but he tried to keep his mind clear and not lose it. The burden he now carried was to heavy to keep him raised. He fell on the hot ground. But he had no more tears to cry now.

His warm face from the fever he made was chilled out by the feeling of rain drops. It was raining, but he was able to see the sky clearing, and for the first time in probably one year, he saw the wonderful blue color of the clear sky. He heard a bird singing close-by. It was unbelievably beautiful. But he didn't see and notice anything. For him, the whole world was just like before. The bright sun was shining on his face, but his dark eyes were clouded and he was totally out of his sensed. How was he supposed to face the rest without their beloved Lucy? How would they able to forgive him? How was he able to forgive himself?

He couldn't carry on like this, and he needed to free himself from his anger. He felt all his muscles wanting to burst. He opened him mouth and all of his pain escaped within a dragon's roar that sounded above the whole land and made the earth shake. All the birds flew in a second away scared to death. Then for the second time, he roared even louder, if that was possible. His fangs shined in the sun's light and the lava shook like water in a glass. He was the son of a dragon, after all. All the birds, insects, animals and now humans, were frightened and ran away from the volcano, not knowing what all of this was about. All the beasts were now turning back at their original human form. They were jumping with joy and dancing and crying with happiness. Little did they know about the pain and suffering their savior had to carry.

Natsu found one more time his tears and cried again. Now he was weak and he didn't know what to do. All he wanted was to bring her back.

Suddenly, he heard someone clapping per second somewhere near him. He turned his pathetic eyes to see the one that was making fun of him.

He saw a tall, pale, beautiful woman, dressed in a blue dress, getting closer to him. Her blue evil eyes were piercing his. She was grinning, but when she saw his devastated face, she started laughing devilishly.

''Hahaha! Well done, my boy.''

He looked at her absent. He didn't reply, but he was wondering who was her and why would she dare say that.

''Forgive my rudeness, young one. Let me introduce myself.'', she said smiling sweetly. ''I am the Queen of the Kingdom of Ice.''

Natsu's eyes widened and he looked at her shocked.

''Now now, don't be surprised. I know I am a little old, but you know how forbidden magic works. I came here to congratulate you. You did a great job!''

He suddenly seemed to find his words.

'' What do you mean?''

''Do you know who the author of that book is?''

He looked at her shocked, for he almost knew what the answer was.

''Me!'', she said giggling. ''And guess what! Everything was a lie!''

Natsu's eyes widened even more. He looked around. The clouds were gathering once again. He could hear the cries of the beasts. The trees were dying again. Everything was just like usual. He suddenly got it. It seemed everything was changing, but it was just for her to see hopes breaking once again. She laughed again loud, amused by all that happened around her. She saw Natsu angering and she just couldn't help but laugh. It was almost to painful to know that all he did was just part of her game. He wanted to jump on her to kill her with his own two hands, but he was too weak.

''I see you want to ask me why. Well it's easy. They wanted a savior, so I decided to give them one. All I had to do was destroy him, so they wouldn't be saved.'', she laughed. ''The savior is a man with more luck in love than me. So all I had to do was kill his love! I wrote that book just for you. I knew how everything is going to be, so it was easy!''

Natsu was burning with anger. His deep breaths sounded loud through her laughing. But they both froze at the sound of a man's voice near them. It was calm, but furious.

''Then how about we change this book… grandma…''

A tall man stood in front of them. His dark blue hair covered his angry and annoyed eyes. He didn't have any clothes, except for his underwear. He had muscular body and he really seemed powerful. Natsu looked at him shocked.

''Gray…?'', he whispered.

**Please review! This is all for now, but next time there will be more excitement! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! Here I am with the new chpter. Thanks for your reviews, though they were a little confusing... ****However, enjoy this chapter because, I am a little sad to say this, but this is the last one. And because I'm having a good day, I will make this chapter longer! So please review!**

The woman looked at her nephew shocked.

''Gray? Gray Fullbuster? What are you doing here? Go away, or you'll get hurt.''

''No, Grandma. It's time you stop this nonsense. You did too much.''

''What are you talking about?'', she laughed. ''I gave these people what they deserved.''

''Gray…'', said Natsu. ''Lucy… is…''

''I know.'', the reply calm. ''Don't worry about it.'' about it? The next moment he felt a kick in his face, that made him fall and bleed. The Queen screamed angrily after doing this:

''Are you even listening to me?''

Natsu rested in his elbow, wiping his nose. He was trembling, feeling how anger spread in his body. He tried to punch her, but she just thrust her hand and in a second, he was all covered in ice. But she saw a little surprised how it started melting. In a few moments, he was free and tried to kick her head while his foot was on fire. She easily dodged it and touched his shoulder with her little finger, making him freeze once more. But this time, he exploded in fire, burning her hand. She screamed and turned her fingers in sharp icicles. She aimed his heart, but somehow he managed to dodge it. Everything happened so fast, that Gray barely had time to remember how to do magic. He managed to freeze her foot, but his ice was green, so when she tried to break it, the green just spread in her ice, making her unable to move it. Then it slowly covered all her body. Natsu was watching while his body was all on fire. With all his anger, he jumped with his fist preparing to hit her. And it was worth it. Her beautiful but scared face was not hit with all his strength. She screamed with pain, and her nose and lips were now bleeding. It would have killed her, throwing her head away from her body, but she was tough like ice, stronger than he expected. Now she fainted.

Natsu wanted to hit her again and again, but Gray stopped him.

''That's enough.'', he said. ''She got what she deserved.''

''ARE YOU KIDDING ME? BECAUSE OF HER, LUCY IS DEAD!'', he screamed struggling to get free from his tight grip.

Gray shook him shouting to shut up and listen to him. Natsu calmed a little, but he was still angry.

''Listen, Lucy is not dead.''

The young man's eyes widened and hope spread in him. But he was still doubting his friend's words. His face turned sad and he said lowly, with pain, feeling how tears were coming back:

''She is dead… It was me who killed her…''

But right under his look, a beautiful and tender blond girl came out of her hideout, walking toward the two shyly, facing the ground. Natsu felt how his heart stopped. He felt how his eyes were inundated by tears once again. He wasn't able to tell himself what happened. She was alive, right in front of his eyes. He felt how Gray let him free. He tried to find his words, to say something to her, but all that came to his mind was the knife he jabbed in her big heart while his hand was trembling. His happiness turned into sadness thinking she would hate him for what he did. But everything was so confusing.

''You want to know what happened?'', Gray said with a smile on his face.

Lucy found the courage to look in Natsu's eyes. She wasn't angry, but she was sad. He couldn't get his eyes off her.

''Impossible…'', he laughed confused. ''Is she a ghost?''

She worried and came near him. She shyly put her hand on his cheek.

''You see, Natsu, the one you killed wasn't Lucy.'', said Gray. ''When Lucy found the note you gave her, she came to me, for she was a little worried something might happen. It wasn't like you at all to call her on the top of a volcano just to tell her something. She guessed that you wanted to show her that it wasn't a mountain, but a volcano, because she knew it already. So thinking about your wired reaction lately, I thought you found something in the library. So I did a fast research. I found through the books of forbidden magic how to turn a beast into a human, so I used it, but it it's just temporarily. Then I called down a spirit named Gemini, form the zodiac. It can take form of everything it touches, so I send it in stead of Lucy. Actually, you didn't even kill it, because it's a spirit, it can't die. As you already found out, the book you read it was just a fake, and it won't be useful at all. It seemed that you, as a savior, don't have to do anything, for it is all about your love. You don't have to do much to love.''

Lucy turned red and looked at the ground. Natsu looked at her and, while tears rolled on his cheeks, he said lowly.

'' I am so happy… I…I'm sorry that I tried to… kill you, Lucy.''

She smiled as if it was nothing.

''Oh, and…'', Natsu said saddening, ''…I guess I saved nothing specifically…''

''It's ok! We would rather stay like this forever than losing Lucy.'', he said grinning and resting his arm on Lucy's shoulders and dragging her near him.

''I am so sorry…'', Natsu whispered facing the ground.

''Natsu, my boy, you tried to save us, even if you weren't engaged to. We are thankful for this.''

''I kinda _was_ engaged. I am the savior. And what's with the _my boy_? You are my age.''

Gray started laughing.

''I guess I got used to being the wise old guy. So, how I was saying, you did a great job by doing nothing.''

''You're not helping.'', Natsu said piercing him with his eyes.

After Gray finished his laughing, they all remained quiet for a long time. Every one with their own thoughts. Natsu was still facing the ground with a sad look on his face. But suddenly he froze. He looked at Gray fast and saw a huge icicle at his back that was advanced soundless. He jumped on his friend, making the witch dodge her target. Gray came back to his senses fast. He was now o guard. Lucy got further scared.

''You little burning chicken…'', the mad woman gnashed. ''YOU MADE ME ENOUGH PROBLEMS!'', she said jumping on Natsu with hundred of huge icicles forming around her.

''You would kill your own nephew?!'', he said dodging and melting the ice with his flames.

''Who cares?! He is the enemy!'', she said fighting with unbelievable speed. Gray tried to help Natsu, but he soon realized his grandmother was now aiming for Lucy. She was such a maniac, they couldn't believe her. Natsu was now thinking that the curse was alive as long as she was. But he didn't want to kill her.

''Gray! Help me out here!'', he said. She retreated for a moment to catch her breath, while he told the wolf-human to freeze her feet. Then she jumped again on Gray sending ice from her hands to him. He managed to dodge and to destroy it, then he kneed and put his hands on the ground. Around her feet, green ice was formed and caught her. As she desperately tried to escape and at the same time fight with Natsu, she freezing more and more, until only her head was free. The fire mage hold her by her hair, while she was screaming. His burning hand approached her face, but she was fighting more and more and shouting louder. He had no choice but to punch her, but this time a lot easier. She finally shut up, because the flaming were burning her face. She whimpered easily.

''Call off the curse.'', Natsu said gnashing ominously.

As a reply, she split in his face. Natsu had kept getting his hand closed, but now he just wrapped it around her neck. She screamed so much because of the pain. Lucy was covering her eyes. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

''Natsu…'', Gray said lowly like telling him it was enough. He took his hand off her. Her neck was all red. But she was strong. She wouldn't give up so easily. Her angry and mad eyes told them so.

''Call off the curse.'', Natsu said once more calmly.

''NEVER, YOU IDIOT!'', she screamed in his face. Then, with all her power, she freed one on her hands and made a big icicle, with which she tried to kill Natsu, but he broke it from her hand and took it in his. A second later, her target was Gray, so he lost control of his magic, and she was free. Natsu sent a huge flame toward her, but she dodged it and with all her speed, she jumped on Natsu. She took him by surprise, so his reflex was to close his eyes and put his hand forward. He didn't feel anything, but some drops falling on his face and heard along moan of pain. He opened his eyes and realized he was holding her icicle, in which she entered. Her face was horrible. She looked with her trembling, big eyes at him. She had blood all over her mouth and it was still falling. Lowering her head, she looked at her big wound and icicle that was going through her. Natsu looked at her scared and shocked. She dropped the icicle she was holding, but even so, she found the power to speak with a thick voice.

''T-Thousands of men tried to kill me… but no weapon touched my blood… you are sure lucky…'', she said laughing easily, ''…to discover my secret… Fine… let the curse be off…'', she said her voice vanishing easily.

Natsu put her on the ground carefully. She looked at the clearing sky. Then she coughed.

''I am finally getting to see my love…'', she whispered smiling sadly. Natsu didn't know what to say or think. She was pathetic, but one moment ago she was about to kill him. He saw her skin getting so old in just one moment. Her magic was losing its effect. Her beautiful dark blue hair was getting now white. Gray was also watching surprised. This happened so fast and suddenly.

Then her body turned into ice and it broke into millions of pieces, flying along with the wind. The wind, how they all missed it!

They looked around while they were going back down at the village. There were hundreds of men and women, and even children. Everything was going back to normal, and how happy they all were! The view was so beautiful and everyone's eyes were shining with happiness. They were singing, dancing, laughing. It was the perfect picture and it was even happier than the usual atmosphere in The Land of Joy. As they were all going through the joyful crowd, everyone was making profound reverences them. Then, someone screamed:

''Long live the King and the Queen!'', and everyone said so three times.

Gray disappeared, so they were referring to Natsu and Lucy.

''Whaat?'', Natsu said while they were both blushing.

''You saved us, so you are the rulers of this land!'', someone said.

''But they aren't married, so they can't be King and Queen.'', someone else said.

Natsu thought for a moment. He turned to face Lucy and asked her:

''Lucy, do you forgive for everything I've done to you?''

She nodded as if he didn't do anything and smiled.

''Then…'', he said kneeling in front of her and smiling. ''Lucy Hearfillia… will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?''

Everyone kept quiet and Lucy was all red. She didn't know he liked her, she didn't know he _loved_ her! She was so happy. They all held their breaths waiting for her answer. She looked in Natsu's eyes. He was smiling so sweetly and he expressed so much love. She smiled and nodded, then all the people screamed and jumped with joy. But Natsu was the happiest of them all. He stood up, and after all this time, after all he did, after all his tries… he kissed her. This time they both felt a thunder hitting them from the moment their lips touched. And it wasn't just their imagination. Everybody backed up as a white thunder surrounded the two. But they didn't seem to notice.

Lucy hugged him with love. He had his eyes closed, but he opened them in the moment he heard the sweetest voice he could ever imagine.

''I love you. This is all I would want ever to say. This is the only thing I need voice to tell you. I love you.''

Natsu looked at Lucy. She was smiling.

''I don't get it… you …'', he said confused. But his confusion grew when he saw her lips moving. Everyone was watching amazed and shocked. Especially Gray.

''When my father was just married, there was a witch that needed help after an accident she had. He was the only one that was beside her when it happened and he was the only one who was able to help her, but he was afraid of the ones who wanted her dead, so he decided just to run away. She was so angry, that when she saw my mother pregnant, she cursed him that I should be voiceless by the time I would be born to the moment I would have my first true love kiss. This is why from now on I can speak!'', she said so happy, that made Natsu also even more happy, so he kissed her again with love.

After an hour of discussions and laughing, Natsu told his fiancé:

''Lucy, now that the curse is off, come with me to my father's Kingdom and at yours to tell them the good news. And on our way there, everybody should know that The Land of Cry is now The Kingdom of Hope.''

''Are you really going to name it as my grandmother said?'', Gray asked.

''It's the best name. Because this is a new beginning of a new kingdom. I promise, as soon as I get to my kingdom, I will send workers to build up everything.''

''Thank you, Natsu, but I don't think I will stay here any longer. I will be returning to my own Kingdom.''

''No…'', Lucy said snuggling Gray's arm.

''I will miss you all, too, but I have to go. I will especially miss you.'', he said sadly hugging the girl. She raised up on her toes and kissed his nose, as she used to do when he was just a wolf. But it was more difficult now, that he was taller than her.

''No, you are not going anywhere.'', Natsu grinned. ''I have someone I'd like you to meet and you will be waiting right here.''

Gray didn't say anything, but maybe he was thinking of doing as his friend wished.

At The Kingdom of Fire, there wasn't much new. The King was sick of his son's death. His people were trying to cheer him up, but they weren't so happy about this themselves. He was a great prince, and all the Kingdom loved him so much. Especially the ladies. So when a carriage entered the gates, it was stopped by some guards.

''On guard as usual.'', Natsu said proudly to the men. They looked at the shape of the man in the dark a little confused.

''Who are you, sir to say this?''

Natsu raised his head so they can see him in the light of the sun. They saw the pale face of… the prince?! They shook in surprise and said shocked:

''P-Prince Natsu? But how can this b-be? You are dead!''

''I am as alive as you can see. I am pale because I come from a sunless place. Go, my men, go and send the news that your prince is back alive! Spread the news as fast as your strong feet can take you.''

''Y-Yes, sir!'', they said and one of them ran tripping at every step. But you could've seen on their faces that they were happy. The carriage moved on, toward the palace. They were stopped once more, but this time Natsu was wearing a long coat with a big hood, so he wasn't recognized. He got off and face the soldier who trained his javelin at him. He smiled fast and in one moment the soldier was looking at his broken weapon, at his underwear and pulled pants. While this happened, Natsu was long ago gone into the huge building, holding Lucy's hand gently. He whispered he had whished to that for a long time. Then he easily passed some other guards and soon, he was walking toward his father's room.

Once he opened the door, he found the old man resting in his bed and coughing. One look at the table full of medicines and cups of tea, and he hurried to the bed worried. Lucy was waiting outside the room.

''Father…'', Natsu whispered while he kneed beside the man.

Igneel looked at him with angry eyes.

''Who are you and what are you doing I my palace.''

''Tell me, my king, why are you ill?'', Natsu said not daring to look him in the eye.

''I see you have no bad intentions by coming here, so I will answer your questions, but then you will answer mine. I am sick because… well I am sick since a long time ago, and I don't remember well what the reason is.'', said he slowly. ''…Ah…yes…'', he remembered. ''…It was because I lost my son… like one year ago… my beloved son…''

Natsu kept silent.

''Just because he didn't want to marry the most beautiful woman in the whole world, for he wanted to find his friend. ..He went to the most dangerous place in the world after her… There, I answered your question, now you answer mine. Who are you and what are you doing here?''

Natsu felt tears faking down his face.

''I am sorry, my lord. I sinned under your good hands, for you just wanted to assure me a wonderful future. I am so sorry to disappoint you and to put you under this condition.''

''What are you talking about? Do in even know you?''

Natsu hesitated.

''You do seem to remember me, I understand from your words. And I know you. If your highness if willing to try and guess who I might be, I would me more than happy to show myself to you.''

''You know because of your words and action, you were supposed to be in prison ages ago!... But fine, I will play your game, thought I would never do guess if you don't have the kindness to give me a hint.''

''My age is 21 and I am a well-known fire mage.''

''Why if I would have known so many well-known mages, I would have probably guessed by now, but unfortunately, my sickness doesn't allow me to check my people so often, and so I bet many men are now popular fire mages, without me knowing them.''

''Believe me, sire, you know me better than you think. And I am supposed to be dead.''

''If I didn't know you are a man, I would dare to call you my wife, because your words are really similar. You speak as she used to. But of course it is impossible, she is long dead. I saw her dying with my own eyes.'', the old man said coughing.

''But… you didn't see your son dying, right?''

The man froze, and after his shock passed, he spoke sever, but with a scent of happiness in his voice.

''Shame on you, young man! How dare you make your own father so worried and sick! Now come here, so I can give you a hug like old times.''

Natsu threw his coat away and hugged his father with love. The old man laughed and already felt better.

''I missed you, dad.''

''Get outta here! I bet you had so much fun, that you even forgot you had a father. Now seat comfortable, because I can't wait to hear what happened.''

''First, I want you to meet someone.'', Natsu said smiling. He opened the door and the old man saw with curiosity a beautiful young woman entering the room shyly.

''Wha… don't tell me she is the one you were looking after. Lucy Heartfillia, isn't it?''

''Yes, sir… it's a pleasure to see you again.''

''You, young lady, are the reason I am sick!''

''I am sorry, your highness, I didn't intend to make you sick.'', she said blushing.

''Calm down, I was just joking.'', he laughed.

''Father, she will be my wife soon, so please try to love her at least as I do.''

''Your wife? B-But… I planed another marriage for you. Well at least I thought I did, until that little lady played with me life a cat with a mouse…''

''Julie? Why? What did she do?'', Natsu asked his father.

''After you left, she came back to us and started to scream. After a half an hour, we finally managed to calm her down and asked her what happened. She told us a few men were killing each other in the yard, and you went to stop them or something… I don't remember very well… however, we went to look for you, but you were nowhere to be found. Three horses were missing and Julie said she thought you took the two survivors to The Kingdom of Blood, I don't remember why. I think she said they were from that Kingdom, but I am not sure. So a few days we waited without any suspicions, then after a long wile we started asking about you and looking about you. When we received the note from you, we talked to the prince of The Kingdom of Lightening, Laxus Heartfilla. That is when I figured she lied to us, just to make sure you get where you want. I tell you, if she wasn't there, this wonderful young lady wouldn't be standing today here.''

''I didn't know Julie helped me this much…''

''How could you? You were busy having fun fighting beasts!'', he said drinking a cold cup of tea.

''Where can I find her, so I can thank her?''

''There's no need to do that.'', Igneel said smiling while he saw through the window a beautiful woman with raven hair entering the palace fast. ''She seemed to find you first.''

The door opened brutally and a pale Julie looked with her eyes widened at Natsu.

''So it's true…'', she said panting and smiling happily. ''The rumors are true! Prince Natsu really is back!''

''Julie, I am so happy to see you!', Natsu said with gratitude and happiness in his eyes.

She couldn't resist any more, so she jumped in his arms and hugged him.

''You have no idea how worried I was. I am so glad you are alive!''

''Even more than alive, I managed to come back with my goal. This…'', he said looking at Lucy, ''… is my old friend I wanted to find.''

Lucy bowed in front of Julie telling her name and smiling happily, grateful to be part of such a joyful scene of a meeting again. Julie was also so happy to meet Lucy. She was amazed that Natsu actually brought her back, even if for so many years, stronger men failed. After a long talk, the three noticed that the King had fallen asleep, so they went to another room. Natsu suddenly remembered his promise to Gray, so he let the two girls talk while he told a servant fast the story of The Kingdom of Hope and commanded him to send his best men there, while he told all the teachers to change the history of the past Land of Joy, for this was the true one. He had a lot to do now that a lot changed. Once he was done, he met his father again, and after he sent a servant to bring him food, he asked him one more time about the marriage between him and Lucy.

''You have to talk first to her father, the King of the Kingdom of Lightening. Only then, if he is all right to unite our kingdoms, I will also be.''

''About the uniting. I thing we will be the King and Queen of The Kingdom of Hope. Those people need us.''

''What?!'', the man shouted angrily. ''And how about your own kingdom? I need a heir at the throne! Do you think I will choose a King after I won't be from the crowd?''

''You are very wise, father, and I am sure your choice will make the Kingdom proud and happy with a wonderful King.''

''So you agree. Very well, son, but if I will die before I choose one, you will rule two kingdoms.''

Natsu looked at his father surprised, then he smiled.

''Cool!''

''And about your fiancé, you will talk to her father. Today. So if you don't want to sleep over at his place, you better move. ''

''Thank you, father!'', he said bowing and smiling happily. Igneel made a sign with his hand, telling him to get lost. Natsu came out of the room happily. He closed the door slowly and even saluted the servant who was bringing the food to the King.

At the Kingdom of Lightening, the King was amazingly happy to see his daughter, Laxus started to cry, hug and congratulate the two. The king had a few words with Lucy, that took more than an hour, and judging by the way she looked when she came out, Natsu could say she was very happy, that she even cried. He gave them his blessing, and soon, they decided to do the marriage in The Kingdom of Fire, inviting all The Kingdom of Hope and some on the Kingdom of Lightening, then the royal families of all the Kingdoms. The person Natsu wanted Gray to meet was Julie. And they stayed all day long together talking and laughing. Soon, they started to like each other, and everybody was hoping there will be a second wedding soon, but in all the history, there wasn't a wedding like Natsu and Lucy's. Everybody knew the story of The Kingdom of Hope and the heroic things it's King and Queen had done. After his father's death, Natsu ruled The Kingdom of Fire, too and that was huge responsibility, but he still had time for his family, his wife, Lucy, and Alice, their daughter.

And I am happy to have the honor to end my story just like a fairytale, for this is a story with the manga Fairy Tail's characters, Natsu Draganeel and Lucy Hearfilia, as main characters, then Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet (a little), Mira, the spirit Gemini and maybe others (in case you didn't get it by now) :

_**And they all lived happily ever after…**_


End file.
